Samcro's New Queen
by Melissa Richards1
Summary: Starting at the end of season 4. Jax and Tara were ready to leave Charming behind and start a new life, But now everything has changed and now that Jax has taken over the gavel and Tara is now the new Samcro's new Queen.Jax really move Samcro to the right Path? And can Tara handle being the new queen and an Surgeon at the same time?(Slow Burn)
1. Chapter 1

Six Months Earlier-Part 1

Tara was in the room packing her and Jax's bags. They finally had a chance to get out of Charming and away from all the shit that has been a danger to her first when Jax got out of Stockton after being in for 14 months. He was telling her that he was done with Samcro and he was gonna take her and their boys out of Charming. At first Tara had her doubts and well she still does. She knows deep down Jax loves the club and in a way she does too. Tara has embraced the guys and they have all treated her like a family. They were her family. But Tara and Jax deserve a normal life and so do their sons. Or at least that's what Tara had thought.

After Tara got Jax's bags packed she walked over the drawers and opened up the top drawer. The moment she got the drawers open and saw the letters staring back at her. Tara exhales deeply as she closed her eyes for a moment. Ever since Tara read the letters and found out the truth about John Teller and what really happened to him. She's been keeping her distance from Clay and Gemma. What's even worse she's been keeping the truth from Jax. Tara's thoughts was intrupted when she heard the sound of Jax's Dyna pulling up into the driveway. Tara sighs deeply as she quickly closed the drawer as she heard Jax walking through the front door. She then grabbed Abel's and Thomas's suitcases and started to pack them. When Jax came walking into the room.

Jax took off his hat and set it on top of the dresser as he walked over to Tara. Standing next to her watching her pack he couldn't help but grin."For using one hand. You manage to get them all packed."He said as he teased her for a moment.

Tara zipped up the last suitcase. Tara looks over at him as she scoffed." Yeah well with a crush hand I gotta work with I got."She said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She started to look around the room. The room she had shared with Jax for the last few years. The room she is about to leave behind in couple of hours. When her eyes landed on the drawers she sighs softly as she quickly look over at Jax." Did you talk to the guys yet?"She asked him. Jax then shook his head.

"Never got the chance to. I been at St. Thomas since last night." He said as he looked back at her as he lean against the dresser.

Tara arched her brow as she shook her head."Why? What happened?" She asked him as she got up and walked over to him. "Did something happened to you? Gemma?"She asked with concern. Gemma isn't really Tara's favorite person right now. But Tara didn't want Gemma hurt either.

Jax then shook his head." I am fine. Gemma's fine. It's Clay." He said as he stared into Tara's green eyes. The eyes of warmth and softness. The eyes he could completely get lost in. The eyes of the woman standing in front of him. The woman he loves more then anything. The woman he's leaving the club. The life and Charming for. The woman he's about to start a,new life with. " He was shot last night. He ruptured an lung. He's in critical condition."

Tara was lost for words as she tried to wrap the fact Clay Morrow was shot around her head." Who... Who was it Jax?"She asked as she wanted to know the answer but wasn't sure if she should know.

"Opie."

Tara brought her brows closer together."Opie? Why...?" She asked as she shook her head she was trying to wrap her head around it,

Jax sighs deeply as he ran his hands over his face as the memory of watching Piney being cremated 24 hours ago playing in his head."He found out Clay was the one who killed Piney."

Tara eyes shot up as she back away from Jax and started to walk around the room for a moment as she was taking everything Jax just said all in. She stopped for a moment as she closed her eyes and exhaled then turned around and faced Jax again." Did Opie said why Clay killed him?"She asked.

"That's what we are trying to figure out. Opie went up to the cabin and found Piney. Unser must of followed him up there. He was the one who told Opie that Clay was the one who killed him. Clay made it look at it was an Cartel hit."He said

Jax arched up his brow while he watched Tara pacing back and forth across the room." Tara what is it? Do you know something?"He asked as he was starting to get worried.

Tara then suddenly stopped pacing. She slowly nods her head. She could feel the words she so desperately trying to avoid creeping up her throat. She could feel the pit of her stomach turning. She knew one day they were gonna have this conversation. She was just hoping it didn't have to be now." Yeah I do know something... and I think I know why Clay killed Piney." She said as she sighs deeply as she sat back down." This is gonna be so hard... She took another deep breath as she exhaled slowly." After the feds took you and the guys in and after dropping off Abel at your moms. I did some laundry that night. I saw your duffel bag still sitting by the day bed in Abel's room. Jax while I was cleaning it out. I found letters in your bag." She said looking back at looking back at him.

Jax raised his eyebrows as he shook his head." What you talking about?What letters?" He asked as he was trying to make sense in all of she was telling him didn't make any sense to him right now,With Piney dead and Clay laying in an hospital bed his head was in an fog right now.

Tara sighs as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She wanted to kick herself for telling Jax now but there was no turning back at this point. She sighs softly before continuing.

"Letters John wrote to Maureen Ashby. She must have put them in your bag before you left Belfast. "She said as she nods over at the dresser. They are in the top Drawer."

Jax pushed off from the dresser and turn to open the drawer. He slowly pulled out stack of letters. He then turn to face Tara as he shook his head once again."Why would Maureen give these to me?"He asked.

Tara then slowly got up and walked over to Jax."She wanted you to know the truth about your father. Truth about what really happened."She said as she placed her hand over the letters."You need to read them Jax. You need to learn the truth."She said when she slowly leans up and kisses him softly."I will be in the looked back at him for a moment and left the room so he can read them on his own. Walking into the kitchen Tara walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. Taking a sip of her coffee she sat down at the kitchen table as she exhales deeply,She knew telling Jax the truth and showing him the letters was the right thing to do.

Jax opened up the first letter once he sat down on the bed and lean back against the headboard after he lit his cigarette and took a long drag from it. He started to read the first letter. For years since his father died Jax was told he was killed by an Semi Truck after he laid his bike down out on the 580. Everyone including his own mother told him his father's death was caused by suicide. They said John took his own life. But now reading these letters tells him differently. These letters tells Jax that his father was killed by the hands of Clay Morrow. Jax's jaw harden as he finished the last letter. Every life loss. Donna. His father and now Piney. All because of Clay. Jax folded the letters and placed them in the drawer of the night stand as he got up and walked out into the room. He then threw his hands into his pockets as he looked over at Tara as she walked out of the kitchen." Why didn't you tell me about the letters?" He asked seriously.

Tara set her cup down as she sighs softly."I wanted to. But you just gotten out of prison after 14 months. You just asked me to marry you and then you were talking about how you were done with Samcro and you wanted us to leave Charming so we can finally be a real family. The letters didn't seem important."She said as she shook her head."I am so sorry baby."She said looking at him.

"How did Piney know about them?" He asked.

"Few months after I read them. I went to see Piney and told him that John wrote some letters to Maureen Ashby. About how he feared Clay. Jax your father knew he was gonna die and it was gonna be at the hands of Clay." Jax nods his head for a,moment." Did Piney read them?" He asked again. "no."She said shaking her head. I only told him about them. Gemma found out about the letters. She found a note in Abel's coloring book and she asked me about them. She must have told Clay about it. Clay thought Piney read them and that's why Clay killed him. " Jesus Christ." Jax scoffed.

Jax then realized something as he looked at her seriously." Is the reason for what happened to you has something to do with the letters?"

Tara looked down at her hand as she slowly as she nods her head."I think so."She said softly.

Jax sighs as he shook his head just as he clench his Jaws."I am gonna kill him." He said through gritted teeth.

"I know."She said as she walked over to him and hands over the small bag." There's a thinner in there. Put it in his IV when he is sleep. He will go quickly and it will look like he choked on his own blood." After looking at he slowly nods his head." Keep packing and I will be back tonight." He said as leans over and kisses her forehead deeply." Be careful."She said as she watched him walk out of the door.

* * *

Riding towards Gemma's. Jax's mind kept racing giving him an major headache. The information about what happened to his father and the fact John Teller was murdered by the hands of the man who basically raised Jax has twisted him up. Before he does something about it Jax has to confirm few things and the only person who can tell him was his mother. Pulling up into the driveway getting off his bike. Jax set his helmet on his handle bar as he put on Fear The Reaper hat and walked up towards the back door of her kitchen.

"Ma." Jax called out as he walked into the kitchen and closed the back door behind him. Gemma walked into the kitchen as soon as she saw her son." Hey baby."She said as she walked over to him and kisses his cheek." Everything okay? Where's Tara?"She asked. "Everything is fine mom. Tara is at home packing." He said as he walked passed her and sat down at the kitchen table. Gemma followed him and sat down beside him." Jackson what's going on?" She asked.

"I read some letters that my father wrote to Maureen Ashby." Did you know about them?" He asked as he glanced at her. "Did Tara give them to you?"She asked.

Jax shook his head." It doesn't matter. Did you know?" He asked again.

"Yeah I knew about the letters but I never read them. What the letters say?"She asked as she was starting to get worried.

Jax just sat there in silence as he took out a cigarette from the pocket of his kutte, Once he lit it up and put the lighter in his jean pocket he took a long drag as he just sat there staring at the wall. He could barely hear Gemma as his mind kept going back to the day of his father's death. He jumped as he felt Her slap his arm to get his attention,"Huh?"he asked.

"What did the letters say Jackson?"

"in the letters JT talked about how he wanted the club out of guns and that he knew his days was numbered. He also knew how close you and Clay were getting after Thomas died mom,"He sighs softly as he took another drag before he asked the question he wanted to avoid but now it was too late there was no stopping him."Did you know Clay is the reason why my father died?"He asked.

Gemma's body tensed up as soon Jax asked her that question, The one question she didn't want to answer and the secret she thought she kept buried all these years. Jax pushed back the chair that scrapped the kitchen floor as he quickly stood up.

"Jesus Christ."He exhales deeply."So you knew my father died by the hands of the man who has been raising me? The man who you share your bed with?"He asked." When dad died you told me he took his own life and that his death was his way out cause of what happen with Thomas,"This whole time you made me believe it was suicide."

Gemma looked up at him as she shook her head."I couldn't tell you the truth Jax. Your father's death crushed you. You had already lost your little brother and when you lost your father I had to do what I had to do to keep you safe, So yeah I told you that his death was caused by suicide, After Thomas died your father was hardly around, He spent most of his time in Belfest with that Irish Gash, having a new family with her and by that time me and Clay grew closer, Clay was there for me when John couldn't be anymore, Yes I knew John wanted the club out of guns but Clay didn't want that to happen so he sabotaged the Pan hand and that's how your father got killed by that Semi Truck,"

She got up as she walked up to him as she placed her hands on his wrist as she looked into his blue eyes that had so much hurt in them right now,"Clay killed your father stole that seat from under us, Jax your the only one who can truly take over the gavel and the club, Baby its your destiny. Its your path and its were a Teller's belong,"She said as she nods her head,"You know I am right."

Jax sighs as he closed his eyes for a moment he was about to say something when he felt his cell vibrating against his leg, He quickly answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Jackie Boy Romeo needs to talk to you brother." Chibs said as soon Jax answered.

"When?"He asked as he kept glaring at Gemma with so much hurt also so much hatred right now. The mother he thought he knew has been lying to him his whole life.

"Now he said its important," Chib said as he lean against his bike,

Jax exhales deeply as he closed his eyes,He got a lot to handle right now and Romeo was definitely the last person he wanted to deal with right now,"Shit,,, Alright I am on my way,"He said as he hung up." I gotta go," Was all he said as he walked out of the door of his mothers home, Firing up the Dyna once he got his helmet on and when he could feel the vibrate of the engine under him Jax tore out of the driveway and went to see what Romeo wanted,

* * *

"Come on lets talk in here,"Romeo said as soon as Jax got off of his bike 30 mins later.

Following Romeo and Luis into the shed he raised his eye brow for a moment as he watched the doors being closed,"What the hell is this man?"He asked them as he shook his head.

"We heard about what happened with Clay last night. How is he?"Romeo asked,"

"He is in critical condition."Jax said coldly. He really didn't want to be here right now and he was losing his patience."What is this all about?" He asked calmly the best way he could.

Romeo and Luis then nods their head. They both took out their badges and showed them to Jax, Jax scoffed as he raised his brow again,"CIA?"He asked as he snorted and shook his head." "

"Jesus."He said as he walked back and forth and then stopped for a moment,"Did you know Clay wanted my old lady dead?"Were you the ones he hired?"he asked as his jaws started to harden.

"He thought she knew too much and viewed her as a threat. We didn't mean to hurt her,"Luis said,

"You did hurt her."He said with gritted teeth and vedom in his voice. "She got her hand crushed because of what your men did to her."Jax could feel his body tense up. He exales deeply just as he chew inside his cheeks. Trying his hardest not to kill the men who almost killed Tara right now.

Romeo then brought his brows together then why did Clay wanted to go after her?

"Its a family problem."He said breathing deeply while he clenched his fist together.

"Well listen we need the drugs and the guns flowing."Jax scoffs once more as he shook his head.

"Come on man once Clay steps down who ever is gonna take over might not want that."

Romeo was the one who now shook his head,"That's not gonna happen cause your gonna be taken the gavel. This is the only way to keep things the way they are."

"if you walk away now we will crush your club."Luis said in a low and stern voice,"Nobody can't know about this conversation not even your old lady cause we will give the Rico the green light."He warned as he stared back at Jax hard.

"Jesus Christ." Jax said as he glared at them and walked out of the back to Chibs Jax's mind was more fucked up then before. He's gonna have to figure how to explain to Tara he has no choice but to take the Gavel. The Gavel he never wanted in the first place.

"Everything okay brother?"Chibs asked as he watched Jax walking back to his bike.

"I don't know. Can you get everyone to the clubhouse tonight for church at 7?"He asked as he got his helmet on.

"Aye. Where you going?"He asked as he couldn't help but wonder what's going on in Jax's head right now."

I gotta go to I need to talk to Clay about something,"He said as he fired up his bike as he sped away. Chibs looked back at the shed as he brought his brows together. What the hell were you guys talking about in there? Chibs thought to himself.

_**-Let me know what you guys think of the new story- Also since I still have two other stories to finish this is gonna be slow update. Fixed it up a little hopefully this one is little better second time around,If not then I will keep fixing it. Happy Reading**_


	2. Chapter 2

Six months Earlier-Part 2

Jax inhales and exhales deeply as he looked down at his fathers headstone. Finding out the truth about his father was too much for him to handle and on top of that finding out Romeo and Luis were was still CIA. He still trying to wrap his mind around that fact. He kneels down and placed his hand on John Teller's headstone."I am sorry." The only word he could say at the moment. When he stood up and looked down at the headstone one more time. He knew right there he had to make this right.

Riding to St. Thomas Jax's mind went to his club. How's he gonna tell them the truth about what really happened to John Teller and Clay was the reason behind it. Most of them worships clay. They will even kill for him and few already has. Either the truth is gonna tear the club apart or keep them whole. But this is something Jax has to tell them. His mind went straight to Tara as he could feel his heart beating hard against his chest. How the hell am I supposed to protect her from this? He thought. How am I supposed to protect my sons from this? he thought again as he inhales deeply. He didn't have the answers at the moment. The letters had changed everything. He never wanted the gavel really but looks like he's not gonna have a choice. Pulling into the parking lot next to Bobby. He shut his bike off and took of his helmet as he ran his hand over his long dirty blonde hair and exhaled deeply before getting off. Setting his helmet on the handle bar he stood by Bobby's bike."How is he?" He asked as he looked back at the huge doors. He could feel the needle burning a hole in his jeans.

"He's been in an out." He said as he studied Jax's face as he brought his brows together." You doing okay brother?" He asked as he was couldn't help but worry about Jax. Jax just nods his head." Yeah I'll be fine." He said when he looked back to Bobby.

"Why don't you go back to the clubhouse. I am gonna stay here and talk to Clay." He said as he and Bobby embraced in an quick hug before Jax made his way into those door. He knew what he had to do. To protect his club and his family. Walking into the main doors Jax made his way towards the elevator.

Leading against the wall waiting for the elevator doors to open he reached into the pocket and gripped the needle in his hands as he inhales and exhaled deeply. Stepping out of the elevator doors he stopped eruptly once he felt his cell vibrating. Pulling it out he saw Tara's name flashing across the screen. He couldn't help but be relief that its her that called instead of his mother.

"Hey babe. You almost done with packing?" He asked as he kept walking towards Clay's room.

Tara looked around as she saw all the suitcases surroding her." Yeah everything is packed and ready to go."I never realized how many suitcases we had hidden in the closet."She said as she laughed."Where are you?"She asked as she sat down on the couch.

Jax stopped by Clay's door when he closed his eyes to try to calm his breathing,"I am about to go in and talk to Clay,I will be home soon babe,"

Tara breathe deeply as she had couldn't help but have this bad feeling in her heart and soul that something bad is gonna happen,She couldn't shake the feeling that she might not hear or even seen Jax ever again." Babe please be careful."

"Don't worry I will be home soon,"Jax then hung up as he put his cell back in his pocket he opened the door and slowly walked in,After he closed the door and locked it behind him and closed the blinds so there won't be any witnesses. Standing at the foot of the hospital bed staring back at the man who killed his father, The man who stole the seat from him. All the lies and deaths have been caused because of Clay, All because of his greed, Jax closed his eyes as he could feel his breathe shuddered when the image of Tara being almost abducted. Jax couldn't have lost the woman he loves more then anything all because of this one man laying in front of him, Jax slowly pulled out the needle out of his pocket of his jeans.

Walking over to the machine that kept Clay's heart beating Jax reached up were the I,V, was and quickly but quietly unattached the cord from it,Gripping the cord Closing his eyes his jawline clenched again as he could see his father dying here in his hospital bed, Seeing Donna's lifeless body on the pavement and watching Opie his best friend, His brother's whole being completely shattered because of what happen to his wife, His kids growing up without their mother and now Piney. The man who was like a father to Jax. The man who Jax looked up to,He gritted his teeth and flared up his nose.

"You've caused so much pain. So much deaths all the bodies dropping. The lies is because of you,"Jax said coldly as he got low and stared at his face,"You killed my father,You killed Donna, Almost killed Tara and now Piney. I should have let Opie kill you back there,Because you don't deserve to live and I am gonna make sure you don't." Jax slowly getting up he put the needle in the I.V. After he quickly put the cord back into the I,V, He took Clay's cut and placed it on the bed,

After he cut the President patch from the cut. He could hear the machine starting to go off rapidly. Slipping out of the room before the doctors anyone could catch him,Jax got into the elevator and pressed the first button to the main floor. Making across to the St,Thomas parking a lot he quickly got on his bike and drove off from the parking a lot. Gripping the handle bars he could feel his hands shaking but he decided to ignore it. He had to do it. For his club. For Opie and for Tara, Clay Morrow was now dead.

* * *

"Jax?"Tara asked as she walked out of their room towards the living room. She stopped as soon as Jax walked in through the door." Oh thank God." Walking over to him and threw her arm around his neck." I got a worried for a moment when you didn't answer."

Wrapping his arms around Tara's waist. Pulling her closer against his body he closed his eyes as he calm his breathing. Holding Tara close to him is what he needed right now. Kissing her temple he breathe her all in." Sorry babe. I had to just keep riding. Just to clear my head."

Tara slowly pulled back. Looking up at him she could tell something was on his mind. "Jax you been gone all day. What's going on? Did you...?"

"You don't have to worry about Clay anymore." He pressed his lips against her fingertips."I am gonna go take a shower. Letting her hand go Jax walked down the hall into the bathroom. After he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He pressed his hands against the shower wall. Now that he got rid of the threat. But now he has to figure out how's gonna Tell Tara that he's gonna have to take over the gavel.

Walking back into the room after he wrapped a towel around he waist he looked over at Tara as he raised his eye brows for a moment."Babe is everything okay?"He asked as he walked up to her,

Tara turned around and looks up at him as she held up the president patch in her hand."Why do you have this?"She asked him as she looked at it more,Shaking her head she sighs deeply as she looks back at him more."Why do you have the president patch Jackson?"She asked sternly,

Jax sighs as he ran his hand over his face as he looked at Tara."Because I am taking over the Gavel."He said as he took the president patch from her and walked past her as he sat down on the edge of the bed. The guys who had been working for the Cartel is also the CIA and if I don't take the gavel Tara. They can crush the club and everything the club worked so hard far can go away and I don't know if I can walk knowing that could happen."

Tara sighs more deeply as she closed her eyes and then walked over to Jax and sat down next to him,"Why can't Bobby or Chibs take over the gavel?"She asked him." I mean its their club as much as its yours." So they should take over the club,"She stated as she looked at him more.

Jax then shook his head as he looked down for a moment."I can't ask them to do that Tara. I got no choice babe,"He said quietly.

Tara scoffs as she shook her head,"You have a choice Jackson." She stood up as she scoffed once more as she shook her head again."So talking about us leaving? Being a real family? Was just a lie then?"She asked as she looked over at the boxes and then back at him,"So everything you said was just smoke then right?"She asked him as she could feel tears starting to fall."Damn it Jax. I am about supposed to start my new Job in Oregon in two weeks Two Weeks Jackson and now your telling me we can't leave?"She asked as she could feel her voice starting to crack a little.

Jax looked up at her and quickly stood up as he walked up to her."Babe everything I said wasn't a lie. There's nothing I want more then us to be a real family."He said as he grabbed her face into his hands."You and the boys are my life Tara and nothing will ever change that."He said as he leans down and kisses her deeply and passionately and slowly wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Resting his forehead against hers as he breathe her in all in."I want you to take the boys up to Oregon."

Tara stepped back and raised her eyebrows."You what?"She asked as she scoffs."Jesus Christ Jax. So you want me to go up to Oregon while you stay here in Charming? While you...?"She stopped as she shook her head."No. I am not gonna walk away from you. "She stated as she felt her jaws harden

"Tara your job starts in two weeks, I can't ask you to give that up. just for me."He said as he looked at her,"Your whole future is..."He started to say when Tara stopped him.

"Jax my future is with you and your not asking me to give it up. "She said as she walked up to him and place her hand up against his face,"Baby if your staying then I am staying. There will be other opportunities and other Job offers. But there is only one family Jax Teller ours and I refuse to go anywhere without you. "She said as she leans up and kisses him deeply and passionately as she breathe against his lips,"I am staying and that's final. Besides don't you know that you can't get rid of me that easy Teller."She said as she smirks.

Puling her more closer to him as he ran his fingers through her long wavy black hair he shook his head as he lick his lips little,"Nope I guess I can't get rid of you."He said he leans down and kisses her deeply and moans softly as he cup her face into his hands and slides his tongue into her mouth and groans softly."I love you so much Tara."He mumbles against her lips,

"I love you too Jackson,"She said as she rest her forehead against his,"So what we gonna do about Gemma?"She asked,

"Nothing, She admitted she knew what Clay did and admitted she was involved with John's murder. She won't go anywhere near the boys babe or you,"He said looking down at her, I am gonna make sure of it." He said stroking his face,

"How?"She asked him as she looked up at him more. "She is at TM every day not to mention she is always around the club. So how exactly are you planning on keeping her away from us?"She asked again.

"Well with you as the new Samcro's Queen Gemma will have to think twice to come near us again,"He said as he smirks slightly as he pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her more,"Besides Gemma will be crazy to go up against you. "He said as he chuckled.

Tara nods her head," Well going from being Samcro's Doctor to their new Queen is gonna be an challenge but I can handle anything,"She said as she looks over at the boxes and sighs softly,"Well looks we better start unpacking then."She said as she lean against him and sighs softly, Tara just hopes she can handle being the new Queen and an Netro surgeon at St,Thomas.


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Six Months Later-**_

Walking into the clubhouse after working an 12 hour shift. Tara removed her sunglasses as she took a look around and sighs as she saw the mess that was made, She looked over as she saw some croweaters just sitting around she walked over to them."Instead of just sitting around here and not doing anything, You guys can clean this shit up,"Tara said as she walked over to the bar,

"Why can't the prospects do it?"One of them asked,

Tara turned around as she walked over to them again."Because they are not here and you guys are." She said as she tossed a towel towards one of the girls," So I am gonna ask one more time clean this shit up or get the hell out of my clubhouse,"Tara said once again as she walked over behind the bar and got herself a beer from the mini fridge, Normally Tara wouldn't drink beer since she is more of an wine person but after working an 12 hour shift and having to deal with Murphy, She needed one.

"I am gonna check things at the office and when I get back this place better be spotless," She said as she took a drink of her beer and walked out of the clubhouse, Walking towards the office she saw Wayne Unser walking out of his trailer."Hey Chief." Tara greeted as she walked over to him.

"Hey Doc,"You look exhausted. Long shift again?"He asked as he sat down at the picnic table that was in front of his trailer,

Tara nods her head as she sat across from him."Yeah I had to work an 12 hour shift and then have deal with Murphy again,"She said as she shook her head and took a sip of her beer."Hey has Gemma been around?"Tara asked,

Unser shook his head,"Not lately why?"He asked as he shrugged his shoulders,

Tara then shook her head,"No reason really, I just wanna make sure she hasn't been around here. She has been band from the office and the clubhouse. As matter of fact Gemma is not allowed near the club Jax or my family,"Tara said as she took another drink of her beer."And I am gonna keep it that way."

Unser raised his brow but then decided not to ask,"Yeah okay."He said as he nods his head for a moment,"You know I think your doing an amazing job handling things here and then of course working at the hospital as well,An Amazing Job Sweetheart,"He said as he patted her hand and then got up from the picnic table and waked back into his trailer,

Tara sat there for a moment. Six months ago Tara and Jax was gonna finally take their boys and leave Charming, Leave all of this behind and start a new life,But of course everything changed and now here is Tara Knowles Teller still an Netro-Surgen and Scamro's new Queen. She sighs softly as she got up and walked over to the office,Walking in she saw Chucky sitting at the desk,

"Hey Chucky any repo reports come in yet?"She asked as she walked into the office

"Yeah Piney and Half Sack is taking care of it right now actually,"He said as he handed the reports to her,

Tara nods her head,"Good," She said as she looked over at the reports, After setting the report on the desk she took a look around for a moment before looking back at Chucky.

"Hey I need you go to the market and pick few cases of beer and stuff for the barbecue tonight, I will do it but i need to get home and relief the babysitter and not to mention I was gonna take a nap too,"She said as she pulled out the list and handed it over to Chucky,

Chucky nods his head as he took a look at the list,"I'll get right on it."He said as he looks up at her."I was wondering if it was okay if I can bring a friend over tonight."He said folding up the list and placing it in his pocket,

"Like who Chucky?"Tara asked as she raised her eyebrow for a moment.

"Gemma."He answered,

Tara scoffs and shook her head,"Chucky you know better, Gemma is not allowed around here,"

Chucky nods his head,"Yeah I know its just..."He sighs before he continued again."She is still my friend Tara and she had already reached out to me."

Tara brought her brows together as she shook her head." She reached out? When?" Tara asked.

"This Morning."

Tara sighs as she pinched the bridge of her nose." Jesus." She exhaled deeply as she moved her hand down and looks at Chucky once more."I'll to talk to Jax. But not making any promises though." She said as she looked over her shoulder and saw Jax and some of the guys pulling in.

"For now just take care of that list." She said as she turned and walked out of the office and walked over Jax when he gotten off of his bike." Hey Babe." She said as she walked up to him."How was the run?" She asked.

"Let's just say it was very eventful to say the least." He said as he leans down and peck her lips." How are things here?" He asked as he threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Good. I got the Croweaters cleaning up the clubhouse. Or at least they should be and I am having Chucky go pick up few cases of beer and things for the barbecue tonight." She said as she looks up at him.

"I was gonna go home and relief the sitter. Then take very needed nap." She said as she chuckled lightly.

Jax nods his head as he looks down and noticed the bottle of beer in her hand.

"When did you start drinking beer babe?"He asked as he smirks slightly.

Tara had completely forgotten she still had the bottle in her hand as she looked down. She then shrugged her shoulders." Now." She then sighs as looked up at him.

"I just got done working an 12 hour shift and on top of that I had to listen to Murphy for 30 mins. Telling me what an huge mistake I've made by turning down the province offer in Orgeon to stay here." She said as she shook her head." So I deserved one.

"Jesus Christ." He said as he looks down at her." Sorry babe.

"Hey Tara if you want I can talk to your boss for you." Tig spoke up as he stood next to Jax and Tara." I am sure I can convince her." Tig said as he smirks.

Tara couldn't help but laugh lightly.."Thanks Tig but I can handle Murphy. Besides she's scared of you." She looks up at Jax as she leans up and kisses him gently." You coming home?" She asked.

"Yeah I'll be there in an hour." He said as he place both hands against her face and pulls her face up and kisses her deeply." I love you babe." He said softly.

"Love you too babe. I'll see you at home. Bye Tig." Tara said as she handed the bottle to Jax and walked towards her SUV. After she got into the drivers seat and started the engine she glance over to Jax once more and then pulled out of the lot as she waved at him and Tig.

"Is Margaret Murphy really scared of me?" Tig asked.

Jax chuckled as he raised his eyebrow." Brother they are scared of you." He chuckled as he slapped Tigs back and headed towards the Clubhouse. To make sure everything was ready for Tonight. Tonight wasn't just a barbecue at the clubhouse. Tonight was gonna be a patchover party. There's few prospects that was gonna be patched in as full Son.

_**So be honest. What you guys think about this story so far?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night while walking into the clubhouse Tara looks around at everyone getting ready for the Barbecue and Patch Party. Walking over to the bar Tara takes a seat while the croweater Sandi puts a glass of red wine in front of her," Thanks Sandi." Tara said as she takes a drink of her wine.

"Anytime Tara."Sandi nods her head as she wipe down the bar. " Where is Jax?"

He just went into the chapel with the guys."Tara said as she looks around the clubhouse,"Hmm." She said as she rolled her shoulders and neck to loosen up." I was hoping Lyla would be here by now, I wanted to get some time in before this place kicks off with the party." Tara said as she sips her wine,

"Maybe she running late." Sandi suggested as she put the empty bottles down in the containers.

"Well I'll give her an hour and then I am gonna call her." She said as she looks up and watched the cameras, Nothing was going on outside. Except for Chuckie and Unser talking next to the barbecuer. So she decided to let it go, instead concentrating on finishing her glass of wine.

Sandi nods her head." SO tonight is the patch party huh?" She asked,

"I think so, Why?" Tara asked as she raised her brow,." Got someone on your mind tonight?" Tara asked smirking slightly.

"Yeah Mark," Sandi said as she could feel her face going red while she smiles from ear to ear,

"Mark the prospect?" Tara asked as she set her finished glass down,"You guys have been spending lot of time together lately." For the past few weeks Tara had noticed Sandi and Mark had been spending a lot of time together." How are things with you two?" She asked,

"Everything is going surprisingly pretty good. I'm hoping if he gets patched that I could be his old lady." Sandi responds as she smirks slightly,

Tara raised her eyebrows once more." You? An Old lady?" Tara asked as she was little surprised about what she had just heard, For as long as she knew Sandi Tara never knew of her ambition to become an old lady, As matter of fact the thought of Sandi being an old lady never crossed Tara's mind, Tara was about to say something else when she heard yelling from across the room. Looking over she noticed two of the croweaters arguing obviously about something, But decided to ignore it since whatever is going on between them was none of her business,

Hearing her cell going off Tara groans as she picks it up and reading the text from one of the night nurses at the hospital. Tara then sets her phone down on the bar as she motions for Sandi to refill her wine,

"Is everything okay?" Sandi asked her,

Tara nods her head and thinking up a quick lie," Yeah everything is fine, a nurse is just getting back to me about an old patient of mine," Hearing the clubhouse door close Tara looks up and spots Lyla walking into the clubhouse, Tara Jumped off from the stool and walked over to her."What took you so.." cutting off her sentence when Ima tries to push by them, " Is there a reason why she's here?" Tara asked but before Lyla can answer her Tara walks up to Ima and grabbing her by the arm," You do know that your not supposed to be here right?" Tara questions as she grips Ima's arm harder getting her attention." Nobody invited you so why are you even here?"

Ima pulls her arm back and crossed her arms over her chest as she glares Tara for a moment." Doesn't matter if I was even invited or not?" Its not your club. not your business," Ima said as she starts to walk away from Tara and over to the bar. Sitting on a stool few over from the one Tara was just sitting at," Smirking at Sandi." Haven't seen you around, I am Ima."

Sandi just glared at Ima and doesn't say anything but just walks away from her, Tara comes up behind Ima with her hands on her hips," You need to leave now, I don't have time to deal with your skanky bullshit Ima," She says as she looks over and spots the chapel doors opening, Knowing Jax will be out soon Tara smirks at Ima, The only person who can't stand Ima more than Tara is Jax,

Jax walks over to the girls and wrapped his arms around Tara's shoulders." Is everything okay baby?" Jax asked,

Tara nods her head at her husband in answer as she glares at Ima," Yeah everything will be fine as soon as she leaves,"

Ima sniggers as she rolled her eyes and looks over at Jax." Are you really gonna let her kick me out?" She asked as she smirks smugly at Tara,

Jax then nods his head," You heard my old lady Ima, Get out now, Nobody invited you here so there's no point of you being here." He responds as Tig reaches around his King and Queen to pull Ima off from the bar stool." Come on its time for you to leave," He tells Ima as he starts dragging Ima out of the clubhouse by the arm.

Once outside Ima pulled her arm out of his grip, "Jax should have just gotten rid of that bitch a long time ago. I should have been his old lady not that skank Doctor bitch," She huffs as she crossed her arms over her chest again.

Tig just laughs in her face as he shakes his head," You're kidding right?" Tara ain't going anywhere, She's Jax's old lady and since Jax is the club president she is also the club new Queen. So whatever she says goes, Her clubhouse her rules," He said pointing over Ima's car, Ima just rolled her eyes and huffs at the lack of response. So she walks back to her car and gets in, Seconds later she is speeding out of the lot,

Tara looks over at Jax, " I need to talk to you alone for a minute," While grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall towards his dorm. Walking in and closing the door behind her." I got a message from one of the night nurses at St, Thomas. Murphy wants me to come in tomorrow, something about helping in O.R." She said as she walks over to the bed and sits down,

Jax follows his wife to the bed and sits next to her." Are you sure your're ready?" He asks looking down at her wrist with concern that is still in a cast." Its been almost a year since your accident babe," He says softly as he looks at her,

Tara nods her head," Jax trust me I Know exactly how long its been and honestly I don't know if I am ready, But if Murphy thinks I am then I should at least try though right?" She asked s she looks over at him for a moment,

Jax nods his head,"When do you need to be there?" He enquries,

" Murphy wants me there at seven in the morning, So I am gonna head home and get some sleep," She replies as she gets back up and grabs her purse and her keys," I gotta relieve Neeta anyways and I wanna get into the shower and just crawl into bed," She says as she leans down and kisses him deeply and passionately." Don't stay too long." She whispers as she walked out of the dorm,

* * *

Stepping off the elevators the next morning Tara walks straight towards her office but is stopped when Murphy walks up to her," So you ready?" Margaret asks as she hands the files to Tara," You will be assenting Dr. Cane this morning."

Tara opens up the files and back at Murphy." This is an kidney transplant, You know its been a year since my accident and my hand is slowly working again,"

Murphy nods her head," Tara I Know its been a year but I strongly believe you can do this and there's no other doctors who has your skills." She says as she looks at the files in Tara's hand," You have an hour to get ready,"dismissing Tara as she walks back to her office,

Tara scoffed and then shakes her head as she walks towards her own office, Dropping the files on her desk and sitting down in her seat Tara sighs as she opens up the files to study on her patients conditions,

Four hours later after successfully completing her first surgery since her accident Tara walks into the cafeteria for some lunch and after ordering a club sandwich, a salad along with ice tea, She sits down enjoying her lunch in peace, While checking her phone seeing that she got couple of text messages from Jax, Rather than just texting back Tara decides to ring her husband instead, So she sets her set her sandwich down and calls Jax tapping her fingers on the table as she waits for him to answer,

"Hey babe how was Surgery?" He asks

Everything went good, Is everything okay Jax?" She asked him. Knowing him for as long as she has, She knows something has happened,

" Yeah everything is fine babe, Got the situation under control so you got nothing to worry about babe."

"Jax what situation?" What the hell are you talking about?" Tara fires back as she shakes her head in confusion and worry,

" Well Nero showed up and Gemma was with him. But I took care of it babe."

"What do you mean you took care of it?" Jax please tell me you didn't kill her or something?" I mean as much I hate your mother the last thing I want is for her to be dead,"

Jax shook his head," No don't worry I didn't kill her even though I wanted to babe,: He sighs deeply as he took a seat on the top of the picnic table," So when are you done?"He asked her.

" I told Murphy I was gonna take an half day so I should be done in an hour or two, I have write up my patients notes then I am done for the day. But I am gonna head home first and then I will be at the clubhouse later." She says as she takes a drink of her ice tea,

"Alright babe I Will see you when you get here, Love you babe." He responds before he hung up and walks back into the clubhouse,

Tara keeps staring at the screen of her cell as she starts to wonder what the hell Gemma really wanted and why was she at the clubhouse, When she agreed she wouldn't step on to the lot no matter what, After getting up and throwing her lunch away due to loosing her appetite over thoughts of Gemma, Tara grabs her stuff and heads back to her office to finish up her paperwork, She can't help but get the feeling was something was off, Gemma is up to something but Tara just doesn't know what,


	5. Chapter 5

Walking towards her office Tara started to think that Gemma is up to something. Ever since Tara took over as Samcro's new Queen. Gemma had agreed that she would never set foot on the lot ever again or even go near the club again, So why would she even be at TM or even go near the club when Gemma swore she will stay away, Opening her office door she froze when she saw Gemma sitting on her couch,

"How did you get in here?" Tara asked as she closed the door behind her. She walked over to her desk and dropped her paperwork on to her desk before she sat down." What ever it is Gemma I don't want to hear it, So can you jut not waste my time and leave like now," Tara said as she got started to work on her paper work,

" I am here to tell you that I am leaving Charming and going up to Norco with Nero, You and Jax will never have to hear from me ever again," Gemma said looking over at Tara,

Tara just nodded her head without looking up,"Well have a nice trip," She said flately as she kept writing out her reports of her patients." Anything else?"She asked,

" Yeah I would like to see my grandsons one more time before I leave," Gemma said which made Tara look up from her reports,

Shaking her head as she brought her eyebrows together." Why?" Tara asked,

" Well because I am their grandmother and I don't want to leave without having the chance to say good bye to them,"Gemma said as she shrugged her shoulders,

Tara sighs as she rubbed her face and ran her fingers through her hair for a moment before talking again," Look I will talk to Jax and I will get back to you," Tara said as she nods her head," So if we are done here I will like to get back to work," She said as she went back to her reports, Gemma nods her head once more as she stood up and grabs her purse and headed towards the door but not without saying something,

" You know there was a time when you and I use to get a long Tara and I know I have been butting into your relationship with Jax, Basically sticking my nose to where it doesn't belong and even been telling you how to raise Abel and Thomas," After hearing what Gemma said Tara looked up and raised her brow for a moment,

"Why are you telling me all this Gemma?" Tara asked.

" I guess I wanna say I am sorry. I had a lot to think about these past six months and I don't know maybe.. I have turn a new leaf," Gemma said as she turned the door knob," Take care Tara," She said as she left the office and closed the door behind her, Tara just sat there with a dumbstruck look on her face, Hearing Gemma apologizing was shocking to her.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway and after shutting off the engine of SUV. Tara took the keys out of the ignition as she sat back against her seat. Trying to wrap her head around what Gemma said earlier. Tara will admit there was a time when she and Gemma did get a long. But the moment Tara found the letters and learn the truth about JT. Their relationship just completely shattered. But of course it didn't shatter as much as Gemma's and Jax's relationship. Even though Tara knew how Gemma really is. Deep down she knew how much Jax loved his mother. She was the only parent he had and that's the main reason she never wants Jax to kill Gemma. Cause she knows what it's like not have a mother in her life and Tara would never want that for Jax.

Tara exhaled deeply as she ran her hand over her face. Once she grabbed her stuff she climbed out of her SUV. Walking inside she closed the door behind her as she set her purse down. Walking into the kitchen she found Abel and Neeta coloring at the table.

"Mommy." Abel beamed as he jumped off from his chair and ran up into Tara's arms when Tara scooped him up."Hey buddy. You been a good boy for ?"She asked as she smiles.

Abels nods his head as he smiles even more." even gave me chocolate chip cookies."He said with excitement in his voice.

"Abel ate all of his lunch today and was very good today. So I figured he deserved two chocolate chip cookies. I hope that was okay?" Neeta asked. Tara nods her head as she set Abel down.

"of course. Is Thomas sleeping?"She asked.

"Yeah I just put him down like about twenty minutes ago actually,"Neeta said as she helped Abel back up on his chair,

Tara nods her head as she plugs her cell into the charger and set it on the counter," I am gonna go check on it him and then I am gonna go take a quicker," Tara said as she leans down and kissed the top of Abel's head," Stay with Neeta," Tara said as she walked out of the kitchen and down the hall into Thomas's nursery, Opening up the door and walking over to the crib. Seeing Thomas was still sleeping Tara stood there watching him sleep for a little bit as she smiles down at him, After covering him she leans down and kisses his forehead before walking back out of the nursery,

Stepping into the warm water. Tara exhales deeply as soon as she felt the water hitting her body, While she let her body and muscle relax against the warm water Tara starts to wonder if she really should let Gemma see Abel and Thomas, Even though she don't think Gemma will physically hurt them, She doesn't want her to influence them. Tara has known Gemma most of her life and she knows her more better then Gemma knows herself. Ever since Tara came back to Charming and into Jax's life Gemma had tried everything to push Tara out, She also wanted to take control of Abel and Thomas's life and still does actually, Tara refuses to let that happen even if Gemma is leaving Charming with Nero which Tara really don't believe,

After her shower and after drying off Tara wrapped a towel around her body as she waled out of the bathroom and walked into her room. Walking over to her dresser she pulled out her jean pants with her black tank top along with matching pink panties and bra, After getting dress and brushing her hair, Tara starts to feel little better. Walking back into the kitchen Tara walked over to the counter and takes her cell off the charger and placed it in her back pocket as she unplugged her charger from the wall,

"Do you mind staying here for another hour? I gotta head over to the clubhouse and talk to Jax about something," She said as she looks over at Neeta,

Neeta nods her head,"Sure I can do that, Just take your time and I should have hot dinner ready for you guys when you guys get home," She said as she gave Tara a friendly smile.

"Thanks Neeta I appreciate it," She said as she walked over to Abel once more,"Hey buddy I will be back in a couple of hours okay?" She asked as she kissed his forehead,

"Can't I come?" Abel asked as he looked up from his coloring book,

" No Abel not today," Tara said as she leans down and kissed his cheek once more,"I'll be back soon," She said waving at them both and headed out of the door, Neeta looked over at Abel as she watched him color." Hey little man wanna help me cook dinner for your mom and dad before they come home?" She asked as she started to get up, Abel nods his head as he stopped coloring,"

"Go wash up and you can help me get started,"Neeta said as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients for tonight's dinner,

* * *

Stepping out of her SUV Tara walked over to the office to check on somethings before going over to the clubhouse," Hey Chuckie, How are things here?" Tara asked once she walked into the office,

"We had couple of cars coming in for some repair but its been kinda slow though,"Chuckie said as he looked up from the books,"Right now I am going over the books and as soon as I am done I give you my reports," Chuckie said as he went back to the books, Tara nods her head as she looked around the office for a moment as she was trying to find something else to say but decided not to,

"Thanks Chuckie, I am gonna be in the clubhouse." Tara said as she walked out of the office and Towards the clubhouse. Walking in she started to look around for Jax," Where's Jax?" She asked as she walked over to the bar,

"He Opie and Chibs had to go meet with Galan up in Lodi," Tig said once Tara sat down as soon as Sandi brought a glass of red wine to Tara and set the glass down in front of her,"Thanks Sandi," Tara said as she took a sip of her wine before looking back at Tig again,

"How long ago did he leave?" Tara asked as she set her glass down,

"About half an hour ago he said he will be back in couple of hours, Is everything okay?" Tig asked as he furrow his brows, Tig and the rest of the guys cares deeply for Tara and have high respect for her, Just like Jax Tig knows there is something on Tara's mind, Something that is weighting down on her,He could tell by the way her body starts to tense up,

Tara looks over at Sandi for a moment," Hey you give us a minute?" Tara asked.

Sandi nods her head," Sure I will go make more coffee," Sandi said as she walked into the back kitchen, Tara took another drink of her wine and sighs deeply before answering Tig's question," Gemma was in my office at St,Thomas just bout fifteen minutes after Jax told me she was here with Nero,"She said as she set her glass down,

Tig raised his brow for a moment," Seriously? What does she want?" Tig asked,

Tara exhales deeply as she ran her fingers through hair as she shook her head and blew out air deeply," She wants to see Abel and Thomas one more time, She says she's leaving Charming and going up to Norco with Nero, I told her I would talk to Jax about it but honestly I think she's lying,"She exhales deeply," I just need to talk to Jax and let him know what's going on," She said as she took another sip of her red wine,

"Do you think she is trying to come back to the club?" Tig asked,

Tara nods her head," Yeah I do, I mean come one Tig, This is Gemma we are talking about here. She lied abut being involved with John Teler's murder. Hiding the secret from Jax and the club, Pretending what she did was to protect Jax but she was just doing to protect her own ass, So yeah she is definitely lying about leaving Charming, we both know Gemma and we both know Gemma will never leave Charming not even for Nero,

Tig sighs nods his head as he took a drink of his beer,"That's true," He said as soon as the club door opened and walked in Jax, Jax walked over to them and threw his arm around Tara and kisses her gently as he sat down," Hey babe," Are the boys at home with Neeta?He asked,

"Yeah they are fine Jax, We need to talk Jax," She said looking at him, Tig could tell Tara wanted to have this conversation alone with Jax, Finishing up his beer he got up from his stool," I am gonna go fine Venus," He said as he leans over and gave a Tara a kiss on the cheek," See you later doc," He said as he walked towards the door,

"We got Church later," Jax called over his shoulder," I will be here," Tig called back as he walked out of the clubhouse closing the door behind him, " So what's going on babe?"Jax asked,

"Gemma came to see me at my office today," She said as soon Tig left,


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry for the late update. Happy holidays everyone!! Heres an brand new Chapter._**

* * *

Jax looks at Tara for a moment." What do mean Gemma was at your office? She actually talked to you?" He asked.

Tara took another sip of her wine as she nods her head." After talking to you and as soon as I walked into my office. There was Gemma sitting on my couch." Tara said as she scoffed shaking her head.

"What did she want exactly?" Jax asked again.

"To tell me she is leaving Charming with Nero and that she wanted to see Abel and Thomas one more time." Tara then took another drink of her wine as she exhaled deeply." Of course I don't believe her. Cause Gemma Teller will do anything to get close to us again."She said as she looks at Jax for a moment.

"Did she say anything to you?" Tara asked.

Jax took a drag from his cigarette as he shook his head." She stayed in the car mostly while me and Nero talked." Jax said as he took a drink from his beer.

"What did Nero want?"Tara asked once more.

"He wants to sell his piece of Disoa to Marcus. But he wants me to partner with Marcus so we can keep the business going. Nero also wants us to expand the business as well."

"Expand how exactly?" Tara asked as she raised her brow.

"Well according to Nero there's a new brothel in Lodi that he wants me to check out later.

"And the guys can't go?" Tara asked as she took a sip of her red wine.

"Well since I did help Nero with the business its gotta be babe."

Tara just rolled her eyes." Yeah I know. So who is this person your meeting with?" She asked.

"I think her nane is Collette." Jax said as he took drink of his beer.

"And your going by yourself?" She asked as she slowly set her glass down on the bar.

"Well I was gonna have Chib and Happy go with me."

"And me." Tara said right away as she stood up and grab her purse. She was about to leave when she felt Jax pulling her rowards him.

"Tara this is a business meeting. This is something you don't need to be apart of. I really don't want you near that place." Jax said as he looks down at her.

"You gotta be kidding?" Do you really think I really trust you to be alone with her?" Do I need to remind you about what happened the last time you were alone with a woman?" I'm going." Tara said as she pulled her wrist away from him and crossed her arms across her chest. She stared him down.

Jax sighs deeply."I really don't have a choice do I?" He asked sheepishly.

"Not really." Tara said as she quickly gave him a kiss on the lips and then headed out of the clubhouse.

"This isn't gonna end well." Jax mumble to himself. He exhaled deeply as he got up and followed Tara out of the clubhouse.

* * *

Couple hours later Jax Chibs Happy and Tara sat around in Braksoky's Bakery a long with Nero and Collette. Tara sat behind Jax and promised to keep her mouth shut while Jax handled business.

"So What kind of house are you running?" Jax aked as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Well I wouldn't call it an whore house actually. It's a brothel mostly like Nero's.My girls have all their shots so they are clean. I Just need to get my paperwork and licences in order. "She said as she took another sip of her coffee." I wanna be able to run my escort business without the worry of cops trying to shut me down." She said as she lean back against the chair.

Tara could watch the way Collette was looking at Jax. She was trying really hard to keep her anger in check. Tara then heard her cell go off." Sorry but I gotta take this." She said as ahe got up and walked out of the bakery to take the call.

"I will have one of my guys set you up with all the legal shit and tomorrow I will drive up to lodi and check the place."He said as he finished his coffee.

"Why not today?" Collette asked.

"Got another business meeting up in Oakland. So tomorrow would probably be better." Jax said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"You planning on bringing your old lady?" Collette asked as she looks over at him for a moment.

Jax looked outside watching Tara talk on the phone." My old lady is the new queen of Samcro. She basically goes were we go and besides that Tara sorta has some trust.issues." He said as he smirks slightly.

"So basically she's keeping you on a tight leash then." Collette as she chuckled and shook her head.

* * *

After Tara's phone conversation with Margret Murphy. She sat down and rubbed her for a moment as she exhaled deeply.

"You feeling alright doc?" Nero asked as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah I am fine. Why did you bring Gemma to the clubhouse? And to my office?" Tara asked.

"Okay bringing her to the clubhouse was a bad idea. I tried to talk her out of it. But you know how Gemma is. She's stubborn and never listen." Nero said as he chuckled.

"And my office?"

"I never brought her there. She went there on her own. As a matter of fact I never knew she went to St. Thomas. All she told me she had to do some grocery shopping. What did she say to you?" Nero asked.

"She said she was leaving Charming and going up to Norco with you. She kept feeding me bullshit how much she wanted to see my boys before she left charming. But I know Gemma this is her way to get close to my family." But that's not gonna happen Gemma is not going anywhere near my family ever again."She said as she glanced over at Nero.

"Coke on Tara you can't keep Gemma away from her grandsons. It's been six months. Don't you think she's suffered enough? Nero asked.

"Gemma ain't going anywhere near my family. After all the lies and the manipulation over the years. Gemma Teller doesn't deserve to have Abel and Thomas in her life. Gemma is dead to our family."

Tara got up and walked back into the bakery she walked over to the table as soon as everyone was getting up." What's going on?"She asked as she looked over at Jax.

"We were heading back to the clubhouse for church before our meeting with Gallon up in Oakland. Who was that on the phone?"He asked.

" Just St.Thomas."She said as she watched Chibs and Happy walk out of the clubhouse.

"Are you going back?" He asked as he scrytched him brows for a moment.

"Not tonight. Tonight I am spending my night with the boys. So wanna drop me off at home?"She asked.

What about your SUV at the clubhouse?"he asked as they walked out of the bakery.

"Just have one of the prospects drive it home for me." Tara said as she took her helmet for the back of his Dyna and placed it on her head. Once Jax was on and started up the Dyna. Tara climbed up behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist leaning against his back.

"I'll meet you guys at the clubhouse. I gotta drop Tara off at home." He yelled over the engine. Once he put on his sunglasses and his feet up on the throttle. He speed away back towards Charming.

"Do you think your boy is on board?" Barosky asked as he looked over at Nero.

"Jax? Yeah man you can trust him. Jax won't let you down." Nero said as he nods his head." You got nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right Ese." Barosky said as he took a drag from his cigar.

Collette isn't worried about Jax. It's his old lady she's gonna have to worry about. Collette will not let any outsiders ruin her business especially not Jax Teller's old lady. Collette will do whatever she has to do to keep her away from coming to her house tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Its been awhile since I have done this story. Anyways heres another chapter._**

"So... You are still going up to stocken today?" Tara question while pouring herself some coffee with her back turned on Jax for a moment.

"Yeah I am meeting with Barosiky and we are going over to Collette's to check the place out." Jax said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Are you riding alone?" Tara asked when she lean back against the counter taking a drink of her coffee.

"No I am having Opie Chibs and-"

"And me." Tara interrupted walking over to the table and sat across from him. Sitting her cup down she looks up."What?" Tara question.

"Tara you know this is business. Club business and I don"t want my old lady up there." Jax said seriously.

"Why? Afraid I might end up pulling an Gemma?" Tara asked.

"No of course not. I just don't think a brothel like that isn't really your scene. Besides don't you have like back to back surgeries today?" Jax asked getting up walking back to the coffee pot and poured himself another cup.

"You know I could say the same thing about you. Cause personally I don't think the brothel isn't your scene. Not even the porn studio was your scene. But I never stop you from going right?" Tara asked.

"True you haven't. But babe are you sure you wanna be around these kind of people?" Jax asked.

Tara got up from the table and walked over to him. Placing her hands against his chest." Hey if I could handle porn stars. Crow eaters and whatever women that has been hanging around the clubhouse. I think I can handle the women in a whore house." Tara smirks.

"What if they start shit with you babe?" Jax asked.

"Then I will fight them with my words. That's the difference between me and Gemma. She fought with her fist or a skateboard. I fight with my words but if a bitch is going to attack me then that's a whole another story." Tara leans up and kisses him quickly.

"I am going to make a few calls and get someone to cover for me." Grabbing her cell off of the kitchen counter walking out of the kitchen. She looked over when the front door open.

"Oh hey Opie. Jax is in the kitchen." Tara said walking past him down the hallway towards their room.

Opie walked into the kitchen."Hey man. About ready to go? Chibs is out side waiting."Opie said placing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah just waiting for Tara." Jax said placing the coffee cups into the sink. Grabbing his burner from the charger." Not my idea bro." Jax said walking past Opie meeting Tara halfway." Everything okay babe?"

"Yeah everything is fine. Lets get going." Tara said grabbing her jacket heading out the door."Oh hey Chibs." Tara said walking towards the Jax's Dyna.

"Hey Doc." Placing a kiss on her cheek." Going to the hospital?" He asked.

"Not today. Today I am going to check out the new brothel with you guys." Tara answered when Jax and Opie walked up to them.

Chibs just raised his brow for a moment."Whatever you say." Leaning towards Jax for a moment." You sure about this Jackie boy?" He questioned quiety.

Jax chuckled softly nodding his head."Yeah. Everything will be fine brother." Jax said walking towards Tara handing her an helmet climbing on his bike. After Tara strapped the helmet on. She held on to Jax's shoulders and threw her leg over. Wrapping her arms around his waist moving closer to him feeling the vibration of his bike under her.

Jax then pulled out of the driveway towards the traffic with Opie and Chibs following behind.

* * *

Walking in Tara placed her sunglasses above her head."Well I gotta say this Collette chick does have a nice place and a very expensive taste." Tara comments looking around.

"So glad you guys could make it." Collette said walking up to them. She suddenly stopped when she noticed Tara.

"Oh I see you brought the little wife. I thought this was suppose to be a business meeting?" Collette asked.

"Oh it's still is. I'm just gonna explore your place while my husband handles business." Tara then grabs Jax from the back of his neck and pulls him down. Pressing her lips against his. Kissing him deeply and hard. Tara then breaks the kiss exhaling deeply.

"I am gonna go explore. Behave yourself." Tara said looking up at Jax seriously.

"I will be fine babe. Don't worry about me." Jax said softly.

"It's not you I am worried about." Hey Opie. Watch him for me." Tara said still looking up at Jax.

"Of course Tara."Opie said nodding his head.

Tara leans up and kisses him deeply and hard one more time before walking away from them.

Collette just rolled her eyes." Come on let's get this meeting over with." Collette said flatly leaning them towards her office.

While exploring the house Tara had to admit Collette's place was amazing. Walking towards the stairs Tara tapped on the banister for a few moments. Thinking of exploring the upstairs but decided against it. She then went to fine Jax and the guys.

Walking towards the dining room area that was being set up as Collette's office. Tara then suddenly stopped when someone blocked her way." Excuse me but I was just heading that." Tara said trying to get around the guy.

The man reached for Tara's waist and without warning suddenly pulled her closer to him." Come on baby. I am so stressed out and I could really use the distraction." He said leaning down brushing against her ear." Why don't we go upstairs and you help me relief all the intention." He whispered against her ear.

Tara Scoffed in disgust and shoved the guy off of her." I think you're looking for someone else. So good luck finding her and I am just gonna go." Tara said backing away from the man who's giving her the creeps.

The man who wasn't giving up just sneered."Well if you're not gonna show me a good time. Then what the hell are you doing in an house like this? I mean this is a brothel house right? Full of working girls." He said looking around.

Tara just shrugged her shoulders." Then go find one." Tara said continue walking away from him. When she got closer to the dining room she noticed Opie was watching the whole thing.

" You okay?" Opie asked when Tara approached.

"I am fine Ope." Tara said walking towards Jax and sat down beside him while he continued to talk business with Collette.

"Why don't you and Braski come over to Disoa in a few days and we can get all the paperwork. All that legal shit done." Jax said slowly standing up along with Tara." Thanks for your time Collette but we should get going." Jax said getting ready to leave.

"Um wait." Collette suddenly said standing up."I need like a partner. Someone to help me run this kind of business." She said looking at Jax." You know just not a business partner but well you know."She said biting her bottom lip.

Tara just rolled her eyes wanting to smack that smirk right off Collette's face." So you basically want a fuck buddy." Tara scoffed and shook her head." Jax will help you with your business and that's it but as someone to be a fuck buddy. To keep you satisfied. Then looks somewhere else cause it won't be with Jax."

"Come on babe let's go." Jax said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her away from Collette and out of the house before Collette could say something that he knows will set his old lady off.

Walking out of the door and downstairs towards his Dyna. Jax handed his helmet over to her. Before he let go Jax leans down and kisses her deeply and passionately." Do you really think I was gonna be that kind of partner for her?" Jax asked looking down at Tara.

"Well no but I didn't want her to get any ideas either. Besides if you ended up being that kind of partner to her Jax Teller. I will pull a Gemma and probably cut your dick off." Tara said giving him a quick kiss and put the helmet on and couldn't help but chuckle by the look on Jax's face.

After getting on wrapping her arms around his waist. Tara leans forward speaking against his ear." Take me to St. Thomas." She said over the loud sound of his Dyna.

Jax nods his head." Sure thing babe." Jax called over. After he put his feet on the throttle Jax pulled out of the driveway towards Charming towards St. Thomas with Chibs and Opie following behind.

Pulling into the hospital parking lot. Tara got off and took off the helmet. Handing it back to him."I am gonna talk to Murphy and see if I can get some work done here and then I will check in at TM." She said giving Jax a quick kiss before walking towards the main doors.

"Want me to pick you up later?" Jax asked calling out to her.

"You better." Tara said with a wink walking backwards towards the entrance. When the doors open Tara walked in disappearing.

"Hey Jackie Boy that was Galion. He said he has another gun shipment he wants us to take a look at. He's at the warehouse right now brother."Chibs said placing his burner back into his cut.

Jax sighs deeply." Let's get this shit over with." Jax grumbled firing up his Dyna and speed out of the parking lot towards the warehouse. The last thing Jax wanted to do is deal with this Irish Prick.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: No I haven't forgotten about this story just been trying to finish up His True North._**

Tara had just pulled into the lot of TM when she noticed some of the crow eaters was standing around the lot. Getting out of her SUV Tara grabbed Thomas's car seat after helping Abel out. Abel ran towards the swing set the moment he was out of the car. After closing the door. Tara walked up to one of the crow eaters.

"You guys mind watching Thomas while I go into the office?" Tara asked handling the car seat to one of them a long with his baby bag." He already has been changed and fed. So don't worry about that. I will be back in about five minutes." Walking away from the crow eaters. Tara headed towards the office.

Opening the office door Tara walked in and over the desk. She sat down in the chair when she noticed there was a stack of paperwork on the desk. Tara definitely had her work cut out for her. With working all week at St. Thomas and with Jax out on a run with some of the guys. Tara barely had a chance to work at the office.

"Hey Doc you doing okay?" Piney asked when he walked into the office.

Tara nods her head sitting up straight in her chair and threw her hair up in an quick bun." Yeah I just lot of paperwork to catch up on." Who's watching Abel?" Tara asked as she looked over out the door. She didn't see Tig anywhere by the swing set.

"One of the prospects. Tig had to go something about Venus having some kind of melt down and wanting him home right away." Piney chuckled shaking his head. He then looked over at all the stack paperwork on the desk." Have you consider hiring someone to help out a little?"

"Like a second help?"

"Yeah. with extra help it will free you up and definitely free chunky up for sure."Piney suggested.

Tara nods her head as she glanced over at the old man."I will think about it. Speaking of Chucky. Where is he?" Shouldn't he be here doing all this paperwork?"

"He left an hour ago. Something about seeing an old friend."Piney said with a shrug and then walked out of the office. Tara snorts a little while shaking her head. Well at least Gemma has one friend. After Tara was done with the paperwork she looked over out the door when she heard Harleys coming into the lot. Tara got up from the chair and walked out of the office to greet Jax.

Tara threw her arms around his neck and pulls him down for a very needed passionate kiss. Tara smirks against his lips and shook her head when she heard laughs from the guys." Hi baby. How was the run?"

Jax wrapped his arm around her waist and pulls her closer against him."The run was fine. Where's the boys?"

Tara looked over at her shoulders." Abel's over there playing on the swing set and Thomas is with Sandi and the girls." Jax nods his head threw his arm over her shoulders as they walked towards the clubhouse.

Walking into the clubhouse Jax looks down at Tara."I am gonna go take a quick shower." He said as he leans down and gave Tara a quick kiss."I will be right back." He said walking towards his dorm room.

Tara walked over to Sandi and the girls." Thanks for watching him." Tara said reaching for the car seat and walked away from the girls and headed towards Jax's dorm room to change Thomas real quick. Walking into the room Tara could hear the shower. Setting the car seat down by the bed and after taking Thomas out. Tara grabbed the diaper bag and laid Thomas down on the bed.

After Tara got Thomas cleaned up and change. She picked him up and pressed her lips against his cheek and blew raspberry kisses which made Thomas giggle. Jax leans against the door of the bathroom as he watch his wife with their younger son.

Tara sat down on the edge of the bed with Thomas on her lap. She looked over at Jax."What?"She asked with a smile.

Jax shook his head walking over to Tara and sat down beside her."I just love watching you with our sons." He said leaning over and kisses her temple softly." You about ready to go home?" He asked against her hair.

Tara nods her head."Of course I am ready to go home. But don't you have church?" Tara asked leaning into him more.

Jax sighs deeply nodding his head."Unfortunately I do." He said kissing her cheek." Sorry babe." He said getting up and getting dressed. Tara shook her head standing up.

"Jax it's fine just go handle business and we will see you when you get home."Tara said walking over to him and kisses him quickly." Say goodbye to daddy."Tara said bringing Thomas closer to Jax.

"See you later little man." Jax said kissing Thomas's cheek softly. Tara buckled Thomas in his car seat. Throwing the strap of the diaper bag over her shoulder and grabs Thomas car seat walking out of the dorm.

"Going home already doc?" Chibs asked when Tara walked out into the compound.

"Yeah I gotta get the boys home and start dinner. Jax will be out soon. I will see you boys later." Tara walked out of the clubhouse. Walking towards the little play ground Tara spotted Abel on the swings.

"Mommy!" Abel said jumping off the swing and ran over to her. Tara giggles softly as she looks down at him." Hey monkey you ready to go home?"Tara asked..

Abel nods his head." Where's daddy?" Abel asked looking around for Jax.

"Daddy's in the clubhouse baby. He has club business. to care of. But don't worry he will be home soon." After Tara was able to them into the SUV. Tara got into the driver's seat and started up the engine." I'm hungry mommy." Abel said when Tara pulled out of the lot.

"I know baby that's why we are going home so I can make dinner." Tara said driving home.

* * *

"we got one more gun run coming up and that's it. Me and Opie are gonna sit down with Lin and Laroy. Give them the gun business. By the end of this month we should be out of the gun business for good."

"Galen isn't going to like this boss." Tig said shaking his head.

"You know what? I really don't give a shit about what Galen wants. For the last few years we've lost brothers because of our gun running business. It's time for us to get out of the gun running business and go into a more legitimate business. Disoa. is doing fine and with Collette's business. We will be seeing lot more money then before. I also want to expand our auto business. I am thinking we should hire new mechanics."

"I suggested Tara should hire more help in the office." Piney said when he spoke up." She said she'll think about it and talk to you about it."

Jax nods his head."I will bring it up tonight." Jax then brought the gavel down and ended the meeting. When everyone walked out of the church Jax took a cigarette out from his cut pocket. After he lit it up and took a long drag from it.

"As much as I would like to stick around. I gotta get home to my queen and my two little princes." Jax said with a smirk. Walking out of the clubhouse over to his Dyna.

Pulling into the driveway five minutes later. Jax set his helmet on his handle bar. Walking into the house Jax looked over into the kitchen and saw his family sitting at the table eating dinner." Well looks like I just made it in time for dinner."

"Daddy!" Abel said jumping off of his seat and ran towards Jax. Jax picked him up and tossed him in the air a little and caught him. Making Abel laugh." Hey little monster." Jax said kissing his son's cheek." Come on let's go eat."

Walking into the kitchen Jax set Abel down so he can go sit back down. He walked over to Tara." Hey mama." He said softly leaning down and kisses her hard and groans softly."Mhmm I've missed you."

"I 've missed you too. Now sit down and eat before your dinner gets cold."Tara said pointing to his plate of food. Jax smirks and leans down again to kiss her cheek.

"Yes Ma'am." Jax walked over to the fridge to grab a beer. Taking a seat across from Tara sitting between Abel and Thomas. After taking a drink of his beer. He set the bottle down." So how was your day babe?" He asked digging into his food and taking a bite.

"Busy. Very busy actually. I had three major surgeries to do. I guess it's Murphy's way of telling me that she's still mad at me, for turning down the province offer."Tara said with a shrug. She then took a sip of her wine before continuing." So guess where Chucky has been hanging out lately?"

"Let me guess with Gemma."

Tara nods her head."Yup. I having he's been seeing her ever since I told him Gemma wasn't allowed on the lot or at the clubhouse." Tara said taking a bite of her salad." But I guess if Gemma needs a friend at least it's Chucky."

Later that night after they put the boys down for bed and after Tara took her shower. Tara walked into the room and found Jax leaning back against the headboard. Tara set her brush down on the top of the dresser. Crawling into bed. Tara scooted closer to Jax. She laid against his shoulder and rest her hand against his chest."Piney thinks I should hire more help at the office. He said with the extra help. I don't have to worry so much. He said it can free me up."

"Piney's right. You should hire more help. I mean with Chucky gone most times and with you working at the hospital. Extra help won't hurt. I am already thinking of expanding our auto business. I am gonna have Bobby hire new mechanics. We have one more gun run and we should be officially out of. the guns business by the end of this month."

Tara's eyes beams up as an huge smile spread across her face."Seriously?" Baby that's amazing." Tara said throwing her arms around him and pulls him down for a passionate kiss."I am so proud of you babe. You've accomplished so much this year. You the club. Our family we deserve a normal life and we are finally getting it."

"I couldn't do this without you babe. " He leans down and kisses her forehead pulling her closer." Your truly amazing babe. With handling things at the clubhouse. The office and working at the hospital. Not to mention how you take care of this family. Sometimes I don't know you do it babe."

"I do it all because you my amazing husband. Inspire me." Tara said crawling up and straddles him." You Jax Teller is mine inspiration." Tara said leaning down and kisses him deeply and passionately." I think I have enough energy for you." She said against his lips." Question is now. Do you?"She asked with a smirk.

Jax grabs Tara by the waist rolling her on to her back. Jax grabs her left leg and wraps it around his waist." Baby I always have energy for you." He said leaning down and capture Tara's lips with his. He kissed her deeply and hungrily. He slip his hand into her shirt and massage her breast against the palm of his hand. Massage her nipple against his thumb. Jax moves down slowly press his lips against her jawline. He then moves down more and kisses her neck and sucks on her neck more massaging her breast more against his hand. Teasing her nipples.

Tara arches her body up against his as she runs her hands up and down his back. She leans forward and nibble on his earlobe."Why do you have to tease me like this?"She asked against his ear.

Jax chuckled against her neck." Because you love it." Lifting up her top up and off her head. Jax capture her lips once more moving his hands down gripping her thighs as he grinds against her.

**_Okay sorry for cutting the love making short. But don't worry I'm gonna continue it in the next chapter. So get ready for part 2. Happy Reading everyone!!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Walking into the office Of TW. Tara noticed a woman sitting on the other side of her desk. " Good morning. Are you waiting for your car or something?" She asked as Sat her purse and sunglasses on the desk.

"Actually I am here for the job interview. I heard you were hiring something about needing help around the office." The woman answered as she sat down when Tara did the same.

Tara nods her head." True I am. Just curious though how did you know I was hiring?" Tara questioned.

" Oh I talked to Jax and Nero about getting another job. So Jax suggested that I come and see you for a interview.

" So you're one of Nero's girls?" Tara questioned as she raised her brows. Tara was kinda angry that Jax would spring this on her. True she was hiring more help but she didn't even set a schedule or even a day for it. She wasn't even prepared for it and now she's giving an interview to a woman who happens to be one of Nero's escorts for a office job.

" I am but I'm hoping not for long though."

Tara nods her head and placed her hands on the desk." Mind telling me your name?" Tara asked curiously.

" It's Claire Watson."

" Mind telling me little about yourself."

Claire nods her head and clear her throat. " Well my name is Claire Watson. I'm 33 years old. I was born and raised in a small town out in Virginia. I didn't really have a normal life at home growing up. I never even finished high school. I dropped out before my senior year just after I turned 17. I moved out of my parents and with nothing but clothes on my back and just twenty bucks to my name I ended up moving to Oakland California."

" How did you end up being one of Nero's escorts?"

" Well I was living with this guy who happened to be a pimp. My pimp actually. He said I could stay with him as long as I go and work for him out in the street. I been doing it until I met Nero. He was the one who saved me and got me off of the streets before I ended up dead."

" And now you're looking for something better. What sucking dick lost it's appeal?"Tara asked

" Very funny. But no. It's just now that I am getting older I realize that I can't keep doing this forever. So I thought it was time to get a real job." Claire said with a shrug.

" Well with me working full time at the hospital and of course with Chucky being MIA lately. I need someone here in the mornings to handle invoices. Paperwork mostly and of course letting the guys know about repos and other vehicle pick ups. Do you think you can handle that?"

Claire nods her head."I think so."

" Great I'm gonna have Chucky here with you in the morning to help you get familiar with things that needs to be done in the office. Um why don't you come by Next Monday morning like say around seven in the morning? Just an hour before we open up."

" Seriously? I got the job?" Claire asked.

Tara nods her head." Yeah. I mean you seemed to be a pretty decent person and for now I trust you. As far as I am concerned You haven't slept with my husband. Which tells me you're different then the rest of the girls I've met."

" Well Jax may be my boss but that doesn't mean I would sleep with him. I never sleep with a man who is married or involved." Claire stood up and grabbed her purse.

" Thanks so much for your time Mrs. Teller."

" Oh please call me Tara. Mrs. Teller makes me sound so old." Tara said with a small chuckle.

" Well thanks again Tara and I will see you Monday morning." Claire said with a friendly smile and waved as she walked out of the office. Tara blew some air out when she ran her fingers through her hair and leans back against her chair. Few seconds later Tara heard few motorcycles pulling into the lot. She walked out and walked over to Jax as soon as he gotten off.

" Hey babe. Did you hire someone?"

Tara nods her head as she leans up and gave him a quick kiss." Yeah Claire starts next week and speaking of that next time you talk to someone into coming to me for a job. Mind giving me a warning I wasn't even prepared yet."

Jax nods his head as he threw his arm over her shoulder pulling her for a soft kiss." sorry babe. So how did Claire do?"

" She did very well despite being one of Nero's girls. That reminds me and I just want to make sure. You never slept with her?"

." Tara I never have or will I ever sleep with her or with any of my employees." Jax said looking down at her..

" Well you did sleep with Ima once and she was one of your employees once before. Speaking of Ima have you heard from her lately?" Tara asked as she couldn't help but tease him a little.

Jax chuckled and shook his head." Very funny babe." He threw his arm over her shoulder and started to walk towards the clubhouse. Walking in Both Jax and Tara walked over to the bar.

" Hey Tara Sandi is in your guys dorm she kinda needs to be patched up." Mark said as soon he walked out into the compound.

"Why? What happened?"

" Let's just say she kinda got into it with another croweater Brittany."

" And is there a reason why those two girls got into it?" Tara questioned even though it's obvious she knows the answer considering his black eye.

" I sorta slept with Brittany and Sandi sorta caught us." Mark said with a shrug when the rest of the guys just snorted when Tara just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

" Well next time you decide to shove your dick in another croweater make sure you don't get caught or you will end up something more worse than a black eye." Tara said as she walked passed Mark with Jax following her.

Walking into the dorm Tara found Sandi sitting in the chair holding an ice pack against her eye. She also found Brittany sitting on her and Jax's bed while Chibs was patching her up. Tara just rolled her eyes and walked over to Sandi.

" So I heard you got into a fight." Tara said with a light chuckle and removed the ice pack to get a better look." It doesn't look too bad. It's a little black and blue but the swelling will go down. Just let me clean it up a little." Tara said as she grabbed her medical bag. Tara started to clean Sandi with alcohol rub.

" How's Mark?"

" He's got a black eye as well just little worse. Didn't know you can hit that hard." Tara said with slight smirk.

" Yeah well he kinda deserved it." Sandi said glaring over at Brittany when Chibs was done helping her." What I should have done is kill that bitch." Sandi said angry.

" You know I can hear you right?"

" Do you really think I care if you can hear me or not. I wanted you to hear me and hear this. Stay the hell away from Mark or I will kill you." Sandi said raising her voice.

Brittany suddenly jumped up and before she could make a move Chibs pulled her back." I think it's time you leave." Chibs said quietly looking down at her.

Brittany scoffed as she pulled her arm from Chibs grip." She threatened to kill me and your kicking me out?"

" You heard Chibs. It's time for you to go." Tara said as she was done cleaning up Sandi's face." Oh before you go though just answer me this. Did you fuck Mark in my bed?" Tara asked.

" Now that you're the new queen you think you own everything including this room?" Brittany asked crossing her arms over her chest." Just because you're the new queen doesn't mean you can pry into other people's business." Brittany retorted.

" When it comes to my bed then yeah it is my business and since you haven't really given me a straight answer then I'm gonna assumed that it did happen "

When Brittany just rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. Tara scoffed in disgust." Chibs get her out of here now before I end up killing her my Damn self." Tara said tossing her medical stuff back into her bag. Chibs just nods his head and grabbed Brittany and dragged her out of the dorm.

" Thanks Tara. I am gonna go check on Mark and I guess talk to him." Sandi said as she held the ice pack against her eye and walked passed Jax who just walked in.

" You okay?" He asked when Tara set her bag down." Yeah I am fine. I gotta go get to the hospital before I am late for my shift. Neeta has the boys today. It might be a late one tonight but I will try to get home before dinner. Depends on if Murphy can lay off for once and actually let me get out tonight." Tara said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"I gotta head up in Oakland and meet up with Charlie Broasky and Collette."

" Are you riding alone?" Tara questioned.

" Opie and Tig are gonna ride with me and Nero is gonna be there. So you got nothing to worry about." Jax said reassuring her. Tara nods her head once more as she leans up and kisses him more deeply and passionately this time.

" Burn those sheets before you leave." She said as she walked out of the dorm and out of the clubhouse. Walking towards her car Tara noticed couple of cars pulling into the lot. She stopped for a moment as she started to wonder who was in the cars.

"I got this Tara." Opie said walking by her.

Tara continued to walk towards her car. After she got in and after she turned the engine over. Tara pulled out of the lot and headed towards St. Thomas. In the meanwhile Opie walked up to the two men who just got of their cars.

" What you guys need?" Opie asked.

" I need to talk to your president." Galen answered as soon as he stepped out of the car once the door was open." It's very important that I talk to him. So I suggest you get him out of here now VP." Galen said with a smirk.

Opie just gave Galen the death stare." I 'll go see if Jax is around." Opie held his stare for another moment before walking back towards the clubhouse." What's the Irish doing here?" Tig asked when Jax walked out of the clubhouse.

" Shit." Jax said as he sighs and looked over at Tig." I gotta handle this. Can you handle the meeting up in Oakland. Take Bobby and Happy with you." Both Bobby and Happy nods their head in agreement.

" You got it boss." Tig said when he walked towards his bike with Happy and Bobby following behind. Jax took a drag from his cigarette just after he got it lit up.

" Alright let's go deal with the Irish and get them off of our lot before they start trouble." Jax said walking towards Galen and his little Irish mions. With all the shit Jax has to deal with the last thing he wanted to deal with is this Irish prick.

**_Gonna try to update this story more often. Happy Reading everyone!!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

For the past few days, Tara and some of the other old ladies along with the crow eaters to get everything ready and Organized for the school fundraiser this year. Gemma Teller was a lot of things but Gemma was the one who started the school fundraisers so as Samcro's new Queen, Tara felt it was her duty to keep the Fundraiser going. While going through her patient's files before getting ready to go into surgery in an hour. While going through the files Tara heard a knock at her office door,

" Come in," Tara responded as she kept reading the files. Tara looked up when she saw Murphy walking in," I am almost done looking through the files."

" I know but that's not why I am here, Remember last year there was a converse at the Province Hospital up in Oregon?"

" Yeah, I remember. Jax and I were on our way up there but of course, plans ended up changing," Tara said bitterly, That day Jax and Tara stopped by a park to have a picnic with the boys, Tara told Jax she was thinking of taking the job and Jax told her to take it, He also mentioned that he had a few things to wrap up with the club and he was going to follow her up there. But when her hand got crushed and top of everything else, that happened. Tara felt it wasn't the right time to leave she still doesn't.

" What about it?" Tara asked as she closed the folder up.

" Well there's going to be another one coming up next month and I think you should go."

Tara shook her head." Sorry but I can't." Tara said as she got up and grabbed her lab coat from the hook on her office wall." Besides I turned down that job remember?"

" I know, But how long are you really going to let the club control you're life? I understand that Jax is your husband and the club is your family. It took me a very long time to accept that cause I realized your personal life is your business. But you are the best doctor I know and opportunities like this only come once or twice. So please just think about it." Margaret suggested.

Tara slumped her shoulder as she sighs softly and then nods her head." Alright, I will think about it. I should go and get ready for the surgery." Tara said as she walked out of her office and headed towards the operation room.

* * *

It's only been Claire's first week of working at the office of Teller-Morrow Automotive and she really has become a fast learner. She was actually enjoying her new job. It's not that she didn't like working for Nero as an escort. Hell, she enjoyed it especially since she was making more money she could ever imagine. But she knew that job wasn't going to last forever. After going through the paperwork she noticed there was another repo pick up from the fax machine. Pulling it out she walked towards the side door leading towards the garage.

" Hey, I got another repo case. Anyone wanna take this one?" She asked waving the paper around.

" I got this one." Tig spoken up as he wiped the greased from his hands on the rag as he walked up to her. He grabbed the paper from her and looked it over. He nods his head." Thanks." He then walked out of the garage and yelled out for Rat boy to go with him. Walking back into the office Claire Walked back to the desk as she sat back down, Claire grabbed her cell and texted a friend of hers to see if they were free or not, She looked up when Tara walked in,

" Hey, Tara. How was Work?"

" It went really well actually. How are things here?"

" Good So far. Tig and Ratboy just went go handle a repo case, Oh and Chuckie went over to Disoa for the day,"

" Chuckie hasn't been here all day?" Tara questioned.

" Yeah, I guess so. Is everything alright?"

Tara just nods her head." Yeah, everything is fine, Um did he say why he was going to Disoa?"

" He said Something about seeing an old friend. Why?"

Tara just shook her head," no reason. Do you know if Jax is still around?"

Yeah, I think he is in the clubhouse."

" Thanks." Was all she said as she walked out of the office and headed towards the clubhouse, Tara had a feeling that Gemma was still around and Claire just confirmed it for her. Walking into the clubhouse Tara walked over to Jax.

" Hey Tara," Opie greeted her with a friendly smile.

" Hey Opie." Tara said as nods her head and grabbed Jax by the arm and dragged him away from Opie and headed towards their dorm room, so they can talk in private. After pulling Jax into the room she quickly closed the door behind her.

"Babe what's going on?" Jax question.

" Have you been over at Disoa lately?"

" Why?"

" Jax just answer the question please. Have you been at Disoa lately?" Tara asking again.

Jax sighs softly as he nods his head." Yeah a few days ago. Why?"

" Either Gemma never left Charming like she said she would or she's back. Either way Gemma is still around and I am not liking it Jax. Even worse I don't like the fact Chuckie is spending so much time with her and who knows what she's been telling him."

" I had no idea she was still around. How did you find out?"

" I had a feeling that Gemma was still around since we both know Gemma will never leave Charming not even for Nero. Claire confirmed it when she said Chuckie went up to Disoa to see an old friend."

Jax nods his head." I will be back."

" Where you going?"

" To have a conversation with Gemma." He said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left the room after he closed the door behind him. Tara deeply sighs as she sat at the edge of the bed as she ran her fingertips through her hair.

" Everything okay bro?" Opie asked when Jax returned into the compound.

" Yeah everything is fine. I need to go up at Disoa."

" Why? What's up?"

" I need to have a conversation with my mother." Jax said as he walked out of the clubhouse and towards his Dyna.

" I am going to ride with you." Opie said as he approached his Dyna and got on as he strapped on his helmet. Jax just nodded his head as he kicked started his Dyna and speeds out of the lot with Opie right behind him.

" Where do you think they are off too?" Juice asked Chibs as they walked out of the garage and towards the clubhouse.

" Beats the hell out of me." Chibs said as he shrugged his shoulders and walked into the clubhouse with Juice right behind him.

x

Walking into Disoa Jax and Opie spotted Gemma sitting at the bar talking with Chuckie. Gemma looked up and noticed Jax and Opie. She got up from the bar stool and approached them.

" Jackson." Gemma said as she was about to reach for him, but suddenly stops when she noticed Jax backed away from her like she was a leech or something.

" What's wrong?" Don't I get a hug from my own son?"

" This isn't actually a social visit Gemma. We need to talk." Jax said sternly as he walked away from her and into the back room.

Gemma scoffed as she looked up at Opie." Okay what the hell was that all about?"

Opie just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head."I don't know." Was the only answer he gave her as he walked over to the bar and checked on Lyla." Hey babe." Opie said as he leans over the bar and kisses Lyla quickly.

" Hey, Is everything okay between Gemma and Jax?" Lyla asked as she placed an open beer in front of Opie.

" I have no idea honestly." Opie said as he took a drink of his beer.

" Jax would you just stop giving me the death stare and tell me what the hell is going on."

" What the hell are you still doing here? What happened with going to Norco with Nero? I mean that was your plan right? That's what you told Tara few months ago." Jax said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

" That was the plan and it still is. But I can't leave without seeing Abel and Thomas. Jackson please just let me see my grandsons one more time. I mean come on, I haven't seen them in over a year and I really wanna-"

" That's not going to happen." Jax said cutting her off." You're not going anywhere near my sons or old lady. Let me make myself very clear Gemma. Leave California tonight I don't care how you do it. But just make sure you're out of California cause if you don't, Then I will make sure Grandma is dead for real." Jax said as he started to walk away from her.

" Jax you can't kill me. I am your mother."

Jax stopped in his stepped and looked over his shoulder." You are responsible for my father's death, so no you're not my mother." Jax said as he glared at Gemma one more time and walked out and over at the bar.

" How did it go?" Opie asked.

" Fine. Come on let's get back to the clubhouse." Jax said as he walked out of Disoa . He spotted Chuckie as he placed an cigarette between his lips and lights it up." I suggest you get back to TM soon." Was all he said as he walked back to his Dyna.

" Opie Gemma is my friend. I just don't want her alone."

" Just get back to TM unless you want Tara on your ass." Opie said as he kicked started his Dyna and then followed Jax back to the clubhouse.

In the meanwhile Gemma leans back against the couch as her breath started to shake as she sighs heavily." That stupid bitch." She said under her breath. Gemma knows Tara is behind this. Ever since Tara came back into Charming, She always tried to get her hooks into Jax. Trying to pull Jax and her grandsons away from her.

Gemma scoffed and shakes her head as she walked over to the bar where Lyla was." You're close with the good doctor right?" Gemma questions as she sat down at the bar stool.

" Of course I am. Why?"

" I need you to get her to come here."

" Gemma I don't know if that's a good idea." Lyla said shaking her head in disapproval.

" Everything will be fine. Just Tell Tara you have a client that needs patching up and everything will be fine. I will be in the back room waiting for her." Gemma said as she got up from the barstool.

" What game are you playing?" Lyla questions.

" No game. I just need to have a conversation with the new Queen." Gemma said as she walked back into the back room as she waits for Tara to show up. Tara has ruin my life for the last time. Gemma thought to herself.

Lyla sighs softly as she grabbed her cell." Hey Tara I need you to come up to Disoa. I got um.. I got a client that needs patching up. He cut his hand on a piece of an glass from a bottle. Yeah see you soon." Lyla said as she hung up. Lyla sighs softly as she set her cell down. She hates lying to Tara and what's worse. She hates betraying Tara this way especially Jax.

**_I'm back with this story!! Happy Reading everyone!!!!_** **_Enjoy as well._**


	11. Chapter 11

" Where is she?" Tara questioned the moment she walked into Disoa and towards the bar, were Lyla was still standing behind it. Wiping down the bar. Jax was standing behind Tara with his hand on her waist. Tara had insisted on facing Gemma alone. But there was no way Jax was going to let Tara walk into a trap.

" She's in the back," Lyla responded. Both Jax and Tara walked towards the back room. Tara was about to open the door when Jax stopped her and pulled Tara to the side for a moment." Jax, what is it?"Tara asked in confusion.

" Are you sure about this babe?"

Tara stepped closer to him and placed her hands against his chest." I know this is a bad idea, but Gemma can't hurt us anymore. Gemma is out of our lives and no matter what she has to say, it's not going to change that." Tara said as she leans up and kisses him deeply and passionately. She sets back down on her feet and pulls back." Now let's get this over with and get back to our boys." Tara said as she walked towards the door and opens it. Walking in with Jax following behind, Tara looked straight at Gemma as she took a seat across from her,

" So you wanted to talk, start talking," Tara said getting to the point and not wanting to waste any more time then she already has,

" I was hoping we could talk alone," Gemma responded as she looked over at Jax who sat down next to Tara. Gemma watched Jax placing his hand on Tara's thigh and could see his jawline twitching and the look in his eyes. Which is telling her that there is no way Jax was going to go anywhere," But since you've decided to drag my son into this, I guess I'll start talking," Gemma said as she sat up straight," What I don't understand is why you stayed," Gemma said looking straight at Tara." You finally had the chance to get out of here and take that job in Oregon, But instead the moment Jax took over the gavel, You stayed. Why?"

" Your right Gemma, I had a chance to leave, We both had the chance to leave, But of course that changed the moment Jax learned the truth about JT and the fact you were involved in it. There was no way in hell I was going to leave not without my sons and not without Jax, I stayed cause I knew that it was the right thing to do. Jax took over the gavel cause we know that Clay never deserved it. I stayed cause no matter what I will always stand by my family," Tara said calmly.

" Mom, what the hell is all about?" Jax questioned.

" There's a reason why I didn't go up to Norco with Nero a few months ago. I want my family back. I want my grandsons back and I will do anything to get them back. All I am asking for another chance here. To show you both that I've changed, that I want to change."

" Unbelievable." Tara scoffed as she shook her head.",After everything you put us through? After everything you've put your own son through? Your seriously asking for a second chance? Well, I am sorry, but no. You don't deserve a second chance. Not with us and not with our sons." Tara looks over at Jax." I'm ready to go." Tara said as she got up and started to head towards the door when Gemma spoke up again.

" You can't keep my own grandsons away from me and you also can't keep Wendy away from her own son either." Gemma said which she knew that would hit a nerve. Tara slowly turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

" What does Wendy have anything to do with this?"

" I've been keeping in connect with Wendy and she wants to get know her son and I told her that I'll make that happen."

" Really? Why?"

" Because she deserves to know her son and Abel deserves to know his mom. His real that is." Jax snorts shaking his head.

" Yeah, I don't think so and I find it kinda funny. That you want to help Wendy to get to know Abel, considering the fact. You were the one who gave her that surdige the night Abel was born."

" What?!"Jax questioned as he looked at Tara for a moment and then looks over at Gemma." Is that True?"

" Jax, I was-."

"Is it True?" Jax question again cutting her off.

" Yes." Gemma answered quietly.

" Jesus Christ." Jax said as he walked passed Tara without saying another word.

" You did this, positioning my son against me. Filling him lies about me. You've taken my family away from me. You've even taken my club away from me. But one way or the other Tara, I will get it back and there's nothing you could do about it."

" No Gemma, you did this all on your own. You been positioning Jax's mind. Filling his mind with lies. Manipulating him into thinking John's murder was just an accident. You even convinced him that I was cheating on him back when we were dating in high school. All I did and all I've been doing is tell him the truth. Something your incapable of doing. So no, it's my family, my sons and my club. Stay the hell away from us." Tara said grabbing her things and went to find Jax.

" Tara, Are we okay?" Lyla questions as she walked up to Tara.

Tara sighs softly as she slowly nods her head." Yeah, we are good." Tara said walking out of Disoa. Climbing into the truck and after she closed the door Tara looked over at Jax as she reached over and gently stroke his beard." You okay?" Tara questioned.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Jax asked.

"I wanted to and I should have. I'm sorry baby. Are you mad at me?" Tara asked.

Jax shook his head and grabbed her hand as he placed his lips against her knuckles and kisses her hand deeply." No, of course not babe. I know you were just doing your job. Everything is fine." Jax said leaning over and kisses her tenderly." Let's go home to our boys." he said he started up the truck and pulled out into traffic heading back into Charming.

* * *

After dinner Jax and Tara, spent the rest of their evening sitting around in the living room watching Toy story four with Abel and Thomas. With a day Tara had and after dealing with Gemma. Tara needed this tonight. Once the movie ended Tara grabbed the remote and shut everything off." Okay boys, let's you two into the tub and then ready for bed."Tara said as she set the remote down.

" Awe, come on mommy. Can't we watch one more movie? Please?" Abel begged giving his parents one of his pouty lips.

" Abel." Jax said firmly." You heard your mom. It's bath time and ready for bed." Jax said as he picked up an gigging Abel and threw him over his shoulder and headed towards the bathroom.

While watching Abel and Thomas playing with their bath toys. Tara looked over at Jax." I'm gonna see if Neeta wants to help out with the fundraiser this weekend. I could use all the help I need." Jax nods his head in agreement.

" I think that would be good. She could keep an eye on the boys while you and the girls handle the booth. I gotta head up to Stocken. But I"'ll try to be back in time to help out." Jax said as he looks over at the boys and then over at Tara." Babe?"

" Going over to Collettes?" Tara questioned.

" Yeah, She said she has some paperwork for me to sign. But don't worry I'm gonna have Opie, Tig and Happy ride up there with me. So you got nothing to worry about." Jax said reassuring Tara.

Tara nods her head and grabbed a towel off of the towel rack as she stood up and grabbed Thomas out of the tub as she wrapped the towel around him." That's fine Jax, just make sure you guys are back in time. So Opie can set up the fireworks." Tara said as she gave him a quick kiss and walked out of the bathroom with Thomas.

" Is mommy mad at you?" Abel asked while he continued to push his toy boat around the tub.

" Yeah, I think so buddy." Jax said as he stood up with a towel and pulled Abel out as he wrapped the towel around Abel and picked him up. He reaches down and pulled the plug letting the water drain.

Twenty minutes later after they put the boys down for bed. Tara walked into their room as Jax followed and close the door behind him." You're mad at me."

" Why would I be?" Tara questioned as she walked over to her side of their bed and sat down leaning against the headboard." You got business to handle with the Madame. Why would I be mad about that?" Tara asked with a shoulder shrug.

" I don't know, maybe it's because you haven't said anything for the past twenty minutes."Jax said as he sat down beside her." Babe talk to me. What's going on in that pretty mind of yours?" Jax asked.

Tara sighs softly as she gave him a small smile." I am fine Jax, everything is fine." Tara said as she leans over and kisses him tenderly and pulls back a little." I just got a lot on my mind, with the fundraiser and I am also tired." Tara said as she reached over and turn off her lamp. She then rolled over to her side fell asleep.

Jax could tell it was something else. But decided not to push her on it. After Jax turn his lamp off and turned to his side. He reaches over and wrapped his arms around her and pulls her closer to him and gently kisses her neck and few moments later fell asleep with his arms around her.

**_Author Notes- Brand New Chapter!!! Sorry it took a month to update. Happy Reading everyone!!!_** **_Keep the reviews coming_**


	12. Chapter 12

After checking on the chili and after turning the burner off. Tara set the pot on to the side to let it cool before she had to place it in her car. After washing her hands and quickly wiping them off, Tara walked out of the clubhouse kitchen and into the compound. Walking over to the girls.

" Hey, why don't you guys go ahead over to the school and get the booth set up the booth. The chili still needs to cool before I can put it in my car.

All the girls nodding their heads and walked out of the clubhouse when Sandi stayed back." Want any help getting the boys ready?"

Tara shook her head and gave Sandi a friendly smile." No, Neeta got them. But thanks, hun. Just make sure the girls actually set up the booth and don't kill each other."

" I will try." Sandi chuckled as she walked out of the clubhouse and catches up with the rest of the girls. Tara walked down the hallway towards Jax and her's dorm room. Opening the door Tara saw Abel and Thomas playing on the floor." Hey, you guys about ready?"

" Where's daddy?" Abel asked as he looked up from his coloring book.

" Daddy had a business meeting. But don't worry he's gonna meet us there." Tara said as she picked up Thomas and set him on the bed to quickly tie his shoes.

Handing Thomas over to Neeta, Tara walked over to Abel." Hey buddy, why don't you go with Aunt Neeta and get in your seat okay."

" Can I bring my color book with me?" Abel questioned.

Tara nods her head as she smiles." Of course, you can buddy."

Abel Grabbed his box of crayons and coloring book and ran outside of the dorm room. " I will catch up," Tara said with a nod when Neeta left with Thomas. Tara grabbed her cell real quick and sent Jax a text letting him know she's heading over to the school now. Once the text was sent. Tara headed back to the kitchen and grabbed the pot of Chili.

X

Jax quickly opened his burner and noticed a text from Tara. He quickly sent her a text letting her know he's about done and he will be there as soon as he can. Closing his burner and putting it back in his pocket Jax looked up and noticed Collette was done signing the contracts.

" Is that all?" Collette asked as she handed the contracts to Jax.

" For now, I will have my lawyer draw up the permits and make a copy of the contracts. I will have them sent out to you in a few days." Jax said as he gathered the contracts and placing them in and a file folder and started to head out with Opie and Happy.

" Wait, You don't have to leave just yet. I was kinda hoping you can stay for a while. The guys can hang out and there's plenty of my girls for them. Plus I was kinda hoping you and I can hang out." Collette said with a smirk.

Raising his brow and couldn't help but chuckle." Thanks, but I gotta get to the fundraiser. My wife is expecting us." Jax said as he walked out of her office and headed towards the door.

" Can't she handle the fundraiser herself?" Collette asked as she scoffed. " I swear she has you on a short leash. She is always checking on you. Always following you and getting into club business and of course when she calls you run. Your so pussy whipped."

" You're right I am pussy whipped and I'm damn proud of it. Now I am gonna go and spend time with my wife and my sons. I will send the contracts in a few days." Jax said as he walked out of Collette's house.

" What is it about this bitch? She acts more like his mother than his old lady."

" That bitch, is Jax's, old lady. His wife and mother of his sons. Not to mention our Queen. Talk about Tara like that again or even try to come between them again she will kill you." Opie said walking out with Happy following behind.

Collette huffed and rolled her eyes as she went to find another man to get her off. Grabbing the nearest man. Collette walked upstairs with him. She will just have to deal with that bitch later, but for now, she needed something to get her mind off of Jax.

* * *

" Daddy!" Abel called out when he noticed Jax was walking over to their booth. Abel ran over to him just as Jax scooped him up in his arms." Can we do the egg toss now?"

" Yeah, just let me check on your mom." Jax said setting him down." Why don't you go play with your cousins." Jax said raffling Abel's hair and watched him catch up with Ellie and Kenny. He walked around the booth and leans down as he kisses Tara on the lips." Sorry, I'm late."

" It's fine, what took you guys so long?" Tara questioned as she put the money away.

Jax shook his head as he sat down beside her." Nothing really, meeting just ran late that's all." Jax said as he took out a cigarette and placed it between his lips as he lit it up.

Tara just scoffed shaking her head." I fucking knew it." Tara muttered.

" What?" Jax asked as he took a drag from his cigarette.

" You slept with her. Didn't you?" Tara questioned angrily.

" Why the hell would you even ask me that kind of question?" Jax questions getting defensive.

" Because it's what you do Jackson. Every time a woman comes along, you always have to have your dick inside of her. You did it with Wendy and you did it with Ima." Tara said shaking her head." I just thought for once you've actually learned your lesson but it's clear to me that you haven't." Tara hissed as she crossed her arms over her chest looking away from him.

" I have learned my lesson babe and since Ima, I haven't had my dick in anyone else but you and I would rather keep it that way, Tara. Also for your information, the reason why the meeting ran late is because that whore was trying to get me and my guys to stay. But I told her that I have a wife and sons to get back to. So I left. But believe what you want, I am done with this conversation." Jax said as he crushed the butt of his cigarette under his shoe and got up and went to join Abel at the egg toss.

Tara sighs as she got up and walked over to Happy." Hey, did Jax sleep with that bitch?" Tara questioned as she stood in front of Happy with her hands on her hips." Jax said he didn't, but you were there and I need the truth Hap, Did he? Did Jax fuck that bitch?"

Happy looked at Tara straight in the eyes shaking his head." No, Collette did try to get him to but he turned her down. Jax loves you Tara and he loves his sons. You gotta learn to trust him more and trust that he loves you," Happy said as he gave Tara a kiss on the cheek and walked over to one of the croweaters. Tara sighs softly as she walked back over to the booth,

" Everything okay?" Neeta asked,

" Yeah," Tara answered as she sat down and watched Jax with Abel, Of course, Tara trusts Jax and that isn't the problem. The problem is that Tara doesn't trust Collette and she has her reasons, Ever since Tara caught Jax with Ima a few years ago she forgave Jax but she never forgets it either and now that Jax started working with Collette. Tara can't help but fear that the past is gonna repeat it's self again.

When the sky got darker and after Tara got the booth closed down and everything cleaned up. Tara went to join her family at the tables to watch the fireworks. Tara sat down next to Jax and leans over and kisses his cheek," I am sorry," Tara said softly.

Jax shook his head and looks over at Tara." Don't be babe. I know when it comes to certain women my dick does get me into trouble so I understand why you will get so worked up and upset, But I am telling you, babe You got nothing to worry about. My dick belongs to you just like my love belongs to you and no other women will have your dick or your love," Jax said leaning over and kisses Tara deeply and passionately and pulls on her bottom lips," Why don't we take these rugrats home and as soon as we get them down, you can have your dick all night." He whispers against her lips,

" Promise?" Tara whispered back with a smirk as she ran her fingertips against his beard.

" Of course, babe." Jax said as he pressed his lips against the back of her hand." Besides I want my wife and my pussy." Tara scoffed lightly and playfully hit his chest with the back of her hand as she took Thomas and set him on her lap as she leans against Jax's shoulder and watched the fireworks with her family. Tara may have trust issues but what she does know for sure is that Jax does love her and she loves him, Nothing will ever change that,


	13. Chapter 13

Waking up the next morning. Tara rolled over to her side and laid there watching Jax sleeping. Moving closer to him. Tara ran her fingertips down his to his abs. Tara bit her bottom lip as she had a thought. Something that she knew that would wake Jax up. Tara starts with lightly nibbling on his earlobe. Sucking on the tip of his earlobe, Tara could feel Jax starting to stir in his sleep. Tara slowly moves down and presses her lips against his shoulder blade as she moved her hand down a little further. While Tara continues to kiss his shoulder blade. Tara hooks her fingers into the waistband of Jax's sweatpants and tugs on it a little. Moving more down Tara starts trailing her lips slowly down his chest all the way down to his abs. Tara slowly slips her hand into his sweatpants and once her hand is wrapped around his cock that is already harden. Tara starts to stroke him as she continues to work her tongue against his abs.

Tara smirks slightly against his skin as she could feel Jax stir little more in his sleep. Tara looks up and she noticed he was still sleeping or at least pretending to. Tara took this as an opportunity to go further. Removing the cover away from Jax. Tara grabbed the waistband and pulled his sweatpants further down. Tara continued to stroke him more as she moved more down.

Moving her hair behind. Tara wrapped her mouth around Jax's cock and as soon as Tara was able to take Jax all in. Tara starts to suck and twirl her tongue against the tip of his head. Moving her head up and down.

Jax is woken up with a moan as he felt Tara's mouth around his cock. Jax slightly lifted his waist as he thrust into her mouth. Jax groans reaching down and tangle his fingers in her hair." Fuck... Tara..." Jax grunts as he felt his hips buckle. Jax smirks slightly as he loves watching his wife working on his cock with her mouth. It's the most beautiful thing he has seen and her mouth feels so good wrapped around him.

Tara let's go as she moves back up. Tara then kisses Jax deeply and passionately as she smirks against his lips." Yeah, I knew that would wake you up." Tara whispered against his lips. " Good morning baby," Tara smirks.

Jax grips Tara's waist and shifts to his side and rolled Tara on her back." Well, I am up now babe. So, the question is, Should I finish what you started?" Jax asked as he traced his fingertips against her side and nuzzle against her neck.

Tara nods her head as she ran her fingertips through his hair." Yes Please... Jax touch me." Tara groans as she moans softly.

Jax chuckles softly against her neck as he slowly moved towards her ear. " You know, once I touch you. I won't be able to stop." Jax whispered against her ear. Slipping his hand in her shorts. Running his index finger against her center that's already wet. Jax moved down and wrapped his mouth around her breast as he sucks on her nibble. Jax slips his finger into her and starts to move his finger in and out of her.

" Mhmm, Jax." Tara groans feeling his finger in her." God that feels so good right now." Tara moans out as she slowly arches up her back. Feeling Jax's finger inside her, Tara grip the sheets even tightly as she gasps and groans in pleasure as she tilts her head back even more. Feeling Jax's mouth around her breast and his teeth against her nibble, Tara starts to breathe harder and faster as she gritted her teeth." Fuck baby." Tara groans,

" Fuck Tara." Jax growls against her breast as he slips in another finger in her," God, your so fucking wet.' Jax continues to move his fingers in and out as he continues to work on her breast with his mouth and her nibble with his tongue. Feeling her walls starting to tighten around his fingers, Jax smirks as he lets go of her breast and lightly kisses her chest." God your so beautiful right now babe," Jax whispers as he captured her other breast and kept working on it with his mouth as he kept thrusting into her deep and hard with just two fingers. Curling his fingers inside, Jax let's go and move back up and kisses Tara deeply and passionately." Come for me baby" Jax whispers against her lips as he picks up the pace and kept going faster,

Tara gasps and groans even louder and before she knew it Tara screamed out in pleasure and came for Jax." Jesus Christ, Jax." Tara said catching her breath. Tara reached up for him and pulls Jax towards her as she kisses him deeply and passionately." I love you so much."

Jax smirks against her lips as he slowly removed his fingers and hand. Jax continues to kiss Tara deeply and passionately as cups his hand against her face." I love you too babe. Now, Why don't we go check on the boys and spend the day together as a family." Jax suggested as he grins down at her and stroke her face.

" Really?" Tara asks as she couldn't help but smile. " What about the club? I thought you were supposed to meet up with Alvarez. To talk about expanding the Disoa business." When Nero was leaving Charming to go down to Norco. He sold his half of Disoa to Marcus Alvarez. Which made him Jax's business partners.

" Shit, I totally forgot about it." Jax sighs softly as he ran his hand down his face and then thought of something. Jax reached over his burner." I am gonna have Opie take care of the meeting." Jax said as he flips the burner open and dialed Opie's number.

" What's up brother?" Opie asked as he answered.

" Hey, Ope. Mind handling that meeting with Alvarez at Diosa?" Jax questions as he looks down at Tara and smirks slightly as he is looking forward to spending the day with his wife and their sons.

" Of course man. Is everything okay?" Opie questioned as he raised his brow for a moment as he can't help but wonder why Jax is backing out of the meeting since he was the one who set it up.

" Yeah, everything is fine. Today I decided to spend time with my family." Jax said as he looks down at Tara and had a huge grin on his face. While Jax was still on the phone. Tara couldn't help herself as she a smirk that was little devilish. Tara then reached down and starts stroking his cock. Tara started to giggle as she felt Jax smacking her hand away from him.

" Was that Tara?" Opie asked as he could hear Tara giggle in the background.

" Yeah, Abel and Thomas are up. I gotta go, brother. Call me once the meeting is done." Jax said as he snapped his burner shut."Okay, What the hell was that all about?" Jax questions as he smirks slightly.

" Well, next time you're talking to one of your brothers. Don't hover over me. Besides I had to get you back for last time." Tara said as she leans up and kisses him quickly and crawled out of bed before Jax could grab her.

" What do you mean last time?" Jax asked.

Tara playfully rolled her eyes as she tied her robe around her body." You did the same thing to me, last week while I was on the phone with Lyla." Tara said reaching for the doorknob." So call it payback." Tara said with a smirk as she opened their bedroom door and walked out to get started on the coffee and make breakfast for them all.

Hearing footsteps coming through the kitchen when Tara set the last plate on the kitchen table. Tara walked over to Jax and gave him and quick kiss as she took Thomas from him and walked over to his high chair." Did you wash your hands yet Abel?"Tara asked as she got his little brother settled in the high chair.

" Yes, mommy." Abel answered as he sat down." Can I have some Apple juice?" Abel asked as he took a bite of his bacon.

" Sure little monster," Jax said as he grabbed one of Abel's cups from the cupboard and walked over to the refrigerator to pull out the Apple juice. While Tara poured two cups of hot coffee. Walking back to the table. Tara sat down between Abel and Thomas while Jax sat across from them.

" After breakfast and after everyone is dressed. We are all gonna spend the day at the park." Tara said as took a sip of her coffee.

" Even daddy?" Abel asked with so much excitement in his little voice. Tara chuckled as she nods her head.

" Yes baby, daddy will be there too. We are all spending the day in a park as a family."After everyone was done with breakfast. Tara cleaned up the breakfast table and the kitchen while Jax was getting Abel and Thomas ready to go to the park. When Tara was putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Tara decided to put a picnic basket together. Since they are all going to spend the whole day at the park.

When Tara was done she looked across the kitchen and saw all three of her favorite people all dressed and ready for the park. Tara walked out of the kitchen and hands the picnic basket to Jax." I'll meet you guys in the car in five minutes." Tara said as she walked quickly down the hall into their room, to get dressed.

Jax shook his head as he chuckled softly and walked out of the house with the boys. After Jax got both boys in their seats and got them to buckle in. Jax got into the driver's side. Turning the engine over. Jax honks the horn to let Tara know they were all ready to go.

" I'm coming," Tara responded as she walked out of the house and closed the door behind her. To make sure it was locked. Tara walked towards the SUV. Climbing into the passenger side. Tara closes her door and got buckled.

" Everyone ready?" Jax asked. When Both Tara and Abel nod their heads. Jax took as a yes and pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the park.

* * *

" I think we should take Abel out to go trick or treating this year. He never experienced Halloween before and this year I want him to have that chance," Tara said as she watched Abel playing around and Thomas following his big brother around," As a matter of fact I think it's time this family enjoys the holiday's this year, What you think?" Tara questioned as she looks over at Jax.

" I think that would be great. Abel should experience Halloween and every Holiday this year, We all should," Jax responded as leans forward and kisses Tara deeply and passionately as he buried his fingers through her hair as he continues to kiss her more deeply and passionately. Jax slowly pulls back as he rests his forehead against hers." Do you ever regret it?" Jax asked softly,

" do you mean? Do I regret not going to Oregon and taking the job?" Tara questioned as she shook her head," No, wanna know why? Cause the day you told me you were going to be at the head of that table and take over as the club's president, That's when I knew I had to stay, Cause we are in this together and we are a family Jax, You, me and our boys, We are a family and nothing will ever change that," Tara said as she ran her index finger against the side of his chin." So no I don't regret it, Not one bit," Tara said as she kisses him deeply and passionately, Tara then smirks against his lips as she heard the laughter of two little boys running up to them, Tara moved out of the way as she watched Abel and Thomas tackle their father to the ground.

Watching Jax playing with Abel and Thomas, Tara started to think that this is what she always wanted, For them to be a real family and have days like this, Where they all can just have normal days, Where they don't have to worry about looking over their shoulders or have to worry about if they are gonna be in danger. This is exactly what Tara wanted. Of course, staying in Charming wasn't the original plan but now that the club is finally out guns and the Cartel. Charming is home and it's their home,

A few moments later Tara got up and went to join her family in the fun until it was time to go home,


	14. Chapter 14

" Hey, Claire." Tara greeted as she walked into the office." How are things going here?" Tara asked as she set her sunglasses on the top of her head and walked over to the coffee machine and grabbed the pot as she grabbed her coffee mug that she keeps in the office." Has Chucky been around today?" Tara asked as she takes a sip of her coffee.

" Not yet. Hey, I was wondering if I can get a few days off." Claire said as she looked up from the paperwork she had spent hours working on.

" Yeah, of course. Mind telling me why?" Tara questioned.

" It's nothing really. I just got something I need to do and I just need a few days off to handle it." Claire simply said. Tara looked at Claire for a moment as she was trying to figure her out. Tara glanced out of the office door as she noticed an unfamiliar car rolling into the Lot.

Walking towards the door to get a better look. Tara deeply sighs as she felt her jawline starting to twitch a little." What the hell is this bitch doing here?"Tara said under her breath.

"Who's that?" Claire asked as she looked over Tara's shoulder.

" Someone who wasn't invited." Tara said as she stormed out of the office." Jax isn't here." Tara said as she walked towards Collette and her bodyguard." So I suggest you leave now before I decide to drag your face across this lot."Tara said as she looked Collette up and down. Tara scoffed and shook her head as she started to walk away from her.

" I am not here for Jax. I am here to tell you, that you're fucking with my business and it needs to stop. You may be the Queen of Samcro and have the whole club wrapped around your little finger. But my partnership with Jax isn't your fucking business. As a matter of fact, my business is Club business and you need to stay the fuck out of it."

Tara suddenly stopped and turns around and scoffed as she shook her head." I am the fucking Queen of Samcro. Never forget that. The only man I have wrapped around me is my Husband Jackson Teller. So whatever business you have with my husband is my fucking business. including you're partnership. Your just mad because he would never fuck you, no matter how hard you even try which you can keep trying all you want. Really doesn't matter cause his dick is mine and mine alone. You're just some washed up old whore who's desperate to get laid and that's just sad and pathetic."Tara said with a shrug.

" You think you're so much better than me, all because you're Jax Teller's, old lady. Don't you stupid bitch?" Collette questions with a smug smirk.

" I don't have to better. I am just not that fucking desperate and I sure as hell don't need to sell my body for money either. Now I'm done with this conversation you can go now." Tara said as she turned around and walked back towards the office.

Before Collette had a chance to go after Tara. Broaski grabbed Collette by the arm and stops her." Forget about her. We will catch Teller later." He said pulling Collette towards the car." Let's get the fuck of out of here."

Tara stood by the office window as she watched them drive She saw Jax and Opie pulling into the Lot a few seconds later. Tara walked out of the office and across the lot towards them." Is there a reason why you're whore was here?"Tara asked angrily.

" What you talking about?" Jax asked as he got off of his bike and set his helmet on his handlebar and walked up to Tara." Are you saying that Collette was just here?"

" That's exactly what I am saying. That bitch had the fucking nerve to come here and to tell me to stay out of whatever business she has with you and that your partnership with her is none of my business. That bitch is lucky I didn't drag her face across the fucking lot." Tara grumbled.

" I am sorry babe. I honestly had no idea she was gonna show up at like this. Are you okay?" Jax questioned with concern. Jax always knew when it comes to other women Tara could always handle herself and that's the main reason why Jax loves her so much.

" Oh, I am fine. But if she shows her face around here again. I will kill her." Tara said sternly as she walked away from Jax and walked towards the clubhouse. Walking in Tara noticed some of the crow eaters just sitting around. " Hey, instead of just sitting around and not doing anything. Why don't you guys make yourselves useful and clean this shit up." Tara said as she walked down the hall and headed towards her and Jax's dorm room.

" She's getting on my nerves." Brittany said as she crossed her arms over her chest." Who the hell does she think she is? Bossing us around like that?" Brittany asked looking at the other crow eaters.

" She's the President's old lady which makes her the Queen and that gives her the right to boss us around." Sammy another Crow eater said with a shrug.

" So?"

" So, show her some respect," Sammy said as she walked passed Brittany and started to wipe down the bar. Brittany just huffed and rolled her eyes as she started to clean up.

Tara walked into the dorm and closed the door behind her. Pulling her shirt up and off of her head Tara tossed her shirt on the ground when she looked over her shoulder and watched Jax walking in and closed the door behind him." Hi baby." Tara said with a smirk as she pulled down her pants and stepped out of them once they were passed her legs,

" Starting without me?" Jax asked with a smirk as he walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around Tara's waist and pulls her closer to him. Jax leans down and kisses her deeply and passionately which suddenly became very heated and needed. He backs Tara towards the edge of the bed as he smirks against her lips." Please let me finish undressing you." Jax whispers against her lips as he continues to kiss her more deeply and passionately with so much desire. Jax laid Tara down on the bed as he continues to kiss her lip more. Jax started to move towards her jawline and down towards her ear. Jax starts to suck on her earlobe as he moves his hand down and hooks his finger around the fabric of her black lacey panties. Slipping his hand into them Jax slowly ran his hand against her heated core." So wet already baby." Jax said in a very huskily voice. Jax moves further down and wraps his mouth around her breast and starts to suck on her breast slipping his index finger into her wet pussy lips and thrusting into her deeply and faster,

Tara gasps and moans even louder arching up her back and gripping the bedsheets between her fingertips." Jesus Christ Jackson." Tara placed her hand against the back of his head and slipped her fingertips through his hair as she gripped his hair tightly against her fist." God that feels so good baby." Tara groans and moans out in pleasure,

Jax continues to thrust his finger into her as he slips in another one. He lets go of her breast with a pop and moved towards her other breast and sucks on it more grazing his teeth against her soft skin. Jax runs his tongue against her sensitive nipple as he continues to thrust into her with his fingers. Jax smirks against her breast as he slowly pulls his fingers out of her. He chuckled when he heard Tara whimper a little. Jax kisses her chest softly working his way down her body." Don't worry baby I will make you cum soon enough." Jax said as he continues to kiss his way down. Jax hooks his fingers into her panties once again and then rips them off of her. Jax moves a little further down and sucks on her inner thighs and bites on it gently, Wrapping his arms under and over her legs. Jax slowly licks Tara's clit and placed his mouth over her pussy lips and sucks on her harder gripping her thighs tightly,

Tara suddenly threw her head back and gripped the bedsheet even tighter, She arches up her back more as she starts to rock her hips against his face. Tara then wraps her legs around his neck as she Tara moans and groans even louder." Oh, Jax!" Tara screams out his name as she reaches down and grabbed a fist full of his hair." Yeah just like that baby." Tara groans out as she started to breath harder. Tara could feel the heat in her starting to build up as she could feel his mouth and tongue against her. A few seconds later Tara lost control and came inside Jax's mouth.

" Feel better?" Jax asked as he looks up at her and smirks slightly.

Tara just shrugged her shoulder." Just a little. But doesn't change the fact I wanna kill her." Tara said as she got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom and shuts the door behind her and locks it before Jax had a chance to follow her. Turning the shower on and making sure the water was warm enough. Tara stepped in and let the heat of the water relax her body and muscles,

Jax deeply sighs as he sat down on the bed and lean against the headboard as he pulled out a cigarette from his pack and places it against between his lips After he got it lit. Jax inhales and exhales as he took a drag and closes his eyes for a moment. Of course, Tara wants to kill Collette and Jax doesn't blame her. Hell Jax wants to kill her too for even talking to his old lady and even coming near his clubhouse in the first place. Looks like Jax is gonna have a little chat with Ms. Collette and it's not gonna go well.


End file.
